El Ahijado de Mew
by WillChar96
Summary: Más de una década pasó desde que el Equipo Rocket se alzó al poder. Bajo la aplastante mirada del gobierno actual, en Kanto se respiran aires de rebelión mientras el destino de la región recae en un pequeño Tepig, que con la ayuda de sus dos amigos y de nuevas caras, intentará desbaratar los planes de Giovanni con la ayuda del legendario felino.
1. Prólogo: Sacrificio y Auxilio

**Nota del autor:**

_Esta es mi primera historia. Desde hace tiempo que he querido empezar a escribir algo propio, y esta idea se me ocurrió de la nada. _

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Luego de una gran guerra que tuvo lugar en la región de Kanto, una organización llamada Rocket logró derrotar a las fuerzas del gobierno y establecer un totalitarismo en la región. Apenas habían pasado siete años desde la caída del antiguo Estado, y la nación ya estaba casi irreconocible, habiendo extendido también sus dominios a la región adyacente de Johto. Todo debía pasar bajo la mirada del nuevo gobierno, y las autoridades se habían vuelto brutales, ahora dominadas por el ejército de Rocket. Las fronteras habían sido cerradas y había un estricto control en el flujo de entrada y salida de personas.

Los entrenadores, los líderes de gimnasio, el Alto Mando; prácticamente ya no existían. Se hablaba incluso de desapariciones y ejecuciones de famosos entrenadores a lo largo de las dos regiones. Según los comandantes, todos ellos eran una amenaza para el gobierno. Los únicos habilitados para tener Pokémon propios eran las autoridades mismas.

Los Pokémon que pertenecían a entrenadores habían sido tomados a la fuerza, y puestos en libertad por las inhabitadas y desconocidas tierras al Norte de Kanto. Aquellos dominios eran conocidos por sus extensos bosques y montañas; y en la parte más septentrional comenzaban unas inmensas llanuras. El gobierno se había adueñado de los Pokémon más fuertes y hábiles; y el resto fue dejado a su suerte, con chances de ver de nuevo a su entrenador reducidas a casi cero.

Lo que pocos sabían era, sin embargo, que en esas praderas más allá de las montañas ya existían comunidades de Pokémon inteligentes. Pokémon que jamás habían visto un humano en su vida, pero increíblemente eran capaces de comunicarse entre sí con un lenguaje complejo y que hasta contaban con escritura. Pokémon que conocían la ayuda mutua y la cooperación y la solidaridad, y que eran el salvavidas de aquellos Pokémon abandonados.

Por supuesto, entre los oprimidos por el gobierno ya se olían aires de rebelión. La gente estaba harta, pero era completamente impotente. Los Pokémon hacían mucha falta. El gobierno había neutralizado efectivamente las mejores armas que tenía el pueblo, pero eso no evitaba la existencia de planes con miras a un golpe de estado. Los renegados solo esperaban una oportunidad, un momento de debilidad, para echar abajo aquella asfixiante tiranía.

A la organización de Rocket no podía irle mejor, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Al parecer, la balanza comenzaba a inclinarse hacia el otro lado.

* * *

En una pequeña casa en una zona rural de Kanto, vivía una humilde pareja. Hace unos días había sido bendecida con el nacimiento de un segundo hijo, otro varón. A su primer hijo, de doce años, lo habían mandado a vivir con los tíos que vivían en la ciudad, ya que la escuela quedaba más cerca.

Pero también había otra razón, un poco más complicada...

—Celia, pásame la ensalada —Marcus habló. Este señor, junto con su esposa y un singular Pokémon estaban sentados a la mesa, compartiendo un almuerzo e intercambiando historias—. ¿Cómo dijiste que ocurría, Mew? ¿Eres tú el que elige o es otro el que lo hace?

—Bueno, se podría decir que yo elijo —respondió el rosado felino con su aguda voz. Aunque Mew era un Pokémon de leyenda y nadie nunca imaginaría encontrarse en persona con él, ahí estaba compartiendo una comida como si fuera una persona—, pero no tomo la decisión final. No puedo decir demasiado, ya que soy solo un servidor. Los Grandes Dragones toman la decisión, y yo la cumplo.

—Aún no puedo creer que nuestro hijito haya sido elegido —dijo la mujer, Celia, mientras le alcanzaba la ensalada a su esposo—. Mew, recuerda siempre que estamos de tu lado. Haremos todo lo posible para que él esté a salvo.

—Gracias, señora —dijo Mew, luego de tomar una rodaja de manzana de su plato—. Algo de ayuda sería genial. La última vez no tuve tanta suerte. Giovanni logró poner sus sucias manos encima de mi ahijado, y ya vieron cómo terminó.

—Sí, Rocket subió al poder —completó Marcus, el desprecio tiñendo su voz. Luego cambió de tono a uno más suave—. Lo que me sorprende es que hay personas con ese gran poder y que siempre se mantiene en secreto. Pero creo que es mejor así, ¿no? Además, si es que nuestro pequeño tendrá esa enorme habilidad, será muy grande. Por eso no hay que permitir que esa sabandija se acerque a él.

—Exacto —suspiró Mew, recordándolo todo vívidamente. El último elegido había sido asesinado hace exactamente siete años durante la Guerra de Kanto. Había sido manipulado por el jefe de Rocket, se había convertido en su marioneta y había utilizado su poder para sus propios fines. La identidad y la existencia de tal elegido, llamado en las antiguas leyendas de por ahí el "Ahijado de Mew", sin embargo, no habían sido reveladas al público. El Ahijado de Mew era una persona elegida desde su nacimiento por intervención divina, cuyo protector era Mew, y que poseía una habilidad muy especial y poderosa.

Giovanni, conocido líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde en Kanto, había estado buscando secretamente al elegido de Mew durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo a cargo del antes llamado Equipo Rocket. También había camuflado su pertenencia a dicha organización, pero durante de la guerra reveló su identidad voluntariamente y, cuando estuvo ganada, se volvió un férreo dictador.

La gente de Kanto solo había observado como su antiguo gobierno caía sin explicación. Ni los mejores entrenadores fueron rival para Giovanni, siendo vencidos uno tras otro con asombrosa facilidad. Y todo se debió a que Giovanni sí encontró al Elegido.

Pero ahora, esta humilde familia sabía el secreto de Giovanni. Y tal vez la suerte pasaría del lado del pueblo una vez más.

—Una comida deliciosa, como siempre, Celia —halagó Mew mientras se elevaba en el aire y daba un gran bostezo—. Iré a ver cómo se encuentra el niño, y tal vez me eche una siesta... Estoy muy cansado. Si ocurre algo, me avisan.

—Descansa, Mew —le dijo dulcemente la mujer. El gato se desplazó con fluidez por el aire, entró en el dormitorio y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Celia terminó también con su comida y llevó el plato de Mew y el suyo al fregadero. Abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a lavarlos— Marcus, hay algo que me preocupa...

—¿Hmm? —preguntó su esposo, masticando aún su comida. Tragó y bebió un sorbo de su vaso de jugo de aranja— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué pasará si descubren que hemos tenido otro hijo? —soltó la mujer intentando mantener la calma y controlar su tono de voz. Pero era demasiado difícil, la intranquilidad la estaba venciendo— Tienen espías por todos lados... ¿No crees que se darán cuenta tarde o temprano? Y si ya lo saben será peor. Vendrán y darán vuelta la casa entera. Si le hacen algo a alguno de mis hijos, yo no...

Al ver que su esposa empezaba a sollozar desconsoladamente, Marcus se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se acercó a ella. Le secó las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Él está más seguro con tu hermano que aquí, y eso ya lo sabes —le dijo con firmeza Marcus— Y Mew cuida del otro: lo eligió como su ahijado, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ay, Marcus! ¡Como deseo que todo fuera diferente!— lloró Celia en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza en su marido. El sentimiento de impotencia era abrumador. Se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada más por sus hijos—. Solo quiero que mis hijos crezcan bien y que sean felices.

—Ssh, tranquila. No pasa nada. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. No pasará nada.

Aunque intentaba mantenerlo por lo bajo, Marcus también era consumido por la desesperación. En cualquier momento podría presentarse algún oficial del gobierno a hacerle una revisión a su hijo. Pero ninguno de los dos permitiría que se le acercaran, ni aunque el mismísimo Giovanni se presentara.

Giovanni era un hombre ambicioso. Desde que había descubierto la existencia de personas con la bendición de tan poderoso Pokémon como lo era Mew, no había descansado hasta tenerlas bajo su dominio. Teniendo en cuenta los estudios que había realizado anteriormente, luego de siete años de la muerte de un elegido, aparece otro. Consiguió encontrar al elegido de aquel tiempo, pero luego de la muerte de este, fue necesario esperar siete años para la aparición del siguiente. Vendría en forma de bebé recién nacido. Por eso es que esta familia en particular estaba en grave peligro, ya que si Giovanni se enteraba del nacimiento de aquel niño, cosas peores sucederían.

Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, hasta que Celia se separó y continuó con su labor de lavar los platos. Marcus se sentó de nuevo a la mesa y se puso a leer el periódico. Como siempre, estaba lleno de propaganda del Gobierno, además de recordatorios sobre la prohibición de portar o criar Pokémon, o sobre la ilegalidad de artefactos como las Pokéball. Ver todo eso le hacía recordar su infancia, la cual consistió en un revelador viaje por toda la región de Kanto y de Johto, acumulando medallas, criando diversas especies de Pokémon, haciendo amigos por todos lados; una infancia que les había sido robada a muchos niños, incluyendo a sus hijos, por un desalmado hombre cegado por la sed de poder.

—Alguien viene, Marcus —dijo Celia, al fijarse en la ventana y ver a lo lejos una todoterreno negra acercándose lentamente por el sinuoso camino de tierra— ¡Por Arceus, Marcus, si son ellos...!

—No puede ser... —dijo éste en un susurro—. ¡Avisa a Mew!

Marcus se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y empezó a recoger varios objetos del bebé que estaban esparcidos por la sala de estar y el comedor. Un sonajero. Una manta con dibujitos de Bagon. Un peluche de Pikachu. Los lanzó todo y más al baúl que estaba dentro del armario de la habitación. Aunque no sabía aún a qué se debía la aparición de aquel vehículo, tenía un presentimiento de que era algo muy malo.

Celia dejó de lavar los platos para ir a toda velocidad hacia la habitación trasera. Dentro dormía apaciblemente su hijo en una pequeña cuna, junto con Mew.

—¡Mew! —gritó la mujer, haciendo que el felino se sobresaltase—. ¡Tienen que esconderse! ¡Están viniendo, es la camioneta negra!

—¡Imposible! ¡Rápido, la carta! —exclamó en voz baja Mew, en seguida alzándose en el aire. Celia fue rápidamente a un mueble y sacó una pequeña carta, la cual metió entre la sábana de la cuna. Mew agarró firmemente el mango de la cuna y la elevó cuidadosamente para no despertar al niño— Cuídense, por favor. Él estará seguro conmigo, no te preocupes. Adiós, Celia.

Acto seguido, la cuna con el niño y el gato salieron volando por la ventana. La mujer volvió rápidamente al comedor, donde Marcus acababa de guardar todas las cosas y cerraba la puerta del armario.

_"Por favor, Mew, no dejes que le pase nada",_ imploró ella en su interior, mientras se acercaba a su esposo para darle otro abrazo._ "Ay, Arceus ayuda a ambos, por favor. No permitas que los encuentren. No importa lo que nos ocurra a nosotros, pero que no le pase nada a mi hijo..."_

—Mew ya se ha ido —le dijo al borde del llanto Celia a su esposo.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurró Marcus, intentando reconfortarla. Desde el exterior de la casa se escuchó el sonido de los frenos chirriar al detenerse el vehículo, y luego voces—. Si está con Mew, no le ocurrirá nada. Recuerda: nuestro hijo es más importante.

Solo se soltaron del abrazo cuando escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta. La pareja se dio una mirada de determinación antes de que Marcus fuera a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla con algo de titubeo, el miedo de ambos se concretó en la visión de aquella presencia. En el umbral se encontraba el hombre a quien menos querían ver. Iba vestido con un sobretodo negro y gorro del mismo color que llevaba sobre el cabello azul verdoso. Debajo del largo abrigo vestía un uniforme gris, en el cual no faltaba una gran cantidad de medallas y reconocimientos. Y, por supuesto, la gran "R" roja en el medio de la camisa. La sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro era desagradable, como la de alguien que cree saberlo todo. Tenía de escoltas a dos Bisharp, ambos con un sello en forma de "R" a los lados del casco, que denotaban su afiliación al ejército de Rocket.

—Buenos días, señor y señora... —el oficial revisó una carpeta que llevaba en la mano, y dirigió una mirada a ambos— Simons, si no me equivoco.

—Buenos días, oficial —saludó con voz grave Marcus. Intentó no parecer nervioso, pero no hacía gran trabajo al echar miradas continuas a los escoltas del militar. La tensión era casi tangible.

—Por favor, llámenme Atlas —dijo despreocupadamente el hombre con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos fríos—. Oficial Atlas de Rocket, a su servicio.

Ni Marcus ni Celia se fiaban de ese hombre. La sonrisa, el trato, todo era una actuación. Una máscara que cubría las verdaderas intenciones de esa persona. Aunque aún no sabían el propósito de la visita de aquel agente, tenían una idea. Gracias a Mew, ambos sabían que, como ya habían pasado siete años desde la muerte del último Ahijado, Giovanni estaría reanudando su búsqueda. Iría de casa en casa, buscando niños recién nacidos con indicios de alguna conexión con el legendario felino.

El Oficial se quedó parado expectante y sonriendo descaradamente frente a la puerta, con los ojos clavados en los de Marcus, esperando a que este le diera el permiso para entrar a la propiedad. Obviamente no se iría sin antes dejar en claro el motivo de su ominosa visita. Marcus le sostuvo la mirada por varios momentos hasta que finalmente, luego de tragar varias veces, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

... ... ...

—Llegamos, sigue durmiendo —dijo Mew mientras metía la cesta con el bebé en una pequeña abertura cavada en el suelo. Se encontraban a casi cincuenta metros de la casa, intentando ocultarse. La entrada de la diminuta cueva apuntaba hacia el lado opuesto de la casa, por lo que no podía ser detectada a simple vista—además de estar camuflada por un pastizal de considerable altura.

Una vez que la cuna estuvo bien ubicada en el reducido espacio, el gato echó un vistazo a la casa una última vez antes de apretujarse para entrar. Lo último que vio fue que un agente del gobierno ingresaba a la casa con dos Bisharp de escoltas.

Esta situación no le gustaba nada. Nada en absoluto. Tenía que quedarse a esperar a que Celia o Marcus viniese para avisar que el peligro había pasado, pero la tentación de ir por cuenta propia era grande. Sabía que no haría ningún bien si se delataba, ya que sabrían inmediatamente que su ahijado pertenecía a esa familia. Lo único que lograría con eso sería la ejecución de una pareja inocente.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Pasaron dos, luego tres minutos. Al bebé comenzó a caerle un hilo de baba hasta la pequeña almohada. Cuatro minutos. Por fortuna, era un día nublado, el sol no estaba tan fuerte. Cinco minutos.

El siguiente sonido que Mew escuchó le heló la sangre. Un sonido que perforó la tranquilidad del paisaje agreste. Un disparo, al cual le siguió el grito de una mujer. Mientras los ojos de Mew se agrandaban de la sorpresa y el niño comenzaba a llorar del susto, un segundo disparo. Inmediatamente se dejó de oír a la mujer.

Mew se quedó paralizado, con los ojos bien abiertos. No podía ser... _¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

Se dio cuenta tarde de los gritos desconsolados del niño, ya que cuando verificó si se acercaban hacia donde estaban vio que los dos Bisharp se dirigían directamente hacia ellos. Al borde de las lágrimas, Mew gritó al cielo.

—**¡Jirachi! ¡Auxilio!**

Casi instantáneamente, una luz blanca cubrió al bebé y al gato. Y lo último que pudo distinguir Mew fue a los dos Bisharp deteniéndose estupefactos ante el extraño evento, y al Oficial saliendo de la casa gritando y deteniéndose con desconcierto también. En medio de aquella cegadora luz, el rosado gato no podía escuchar nada más que el apagado llanto del bebé. Poco a poco la luz se volvió más intensa y obligó a Mew a cerrar los ojos. Se dejó estar en aquella hospitalaria luminiscencia, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y preguntándose cómo había salido todo tan mal. Se aferró aún más a la cuna, a la esperanza. Y esperó el auxilio.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Trío

**Capítulo 1**

—Oye, Ty, despierta ya.

El pequeño Pokémon gruñó, reacio a levantarse. Otro Pokémon, igual de joven, le daba pequeños empujones en el costado intentando hacer que despertara.

—No… aún no… —el Tepig murmuró, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Estaba tan cómodo en su tapete y había dormido tan agradablemente. Aún podía sentir la brisa fresca en la cara y ver la vaga reminiscencia del dorado prado brillando a la luz del sol como un mar de oro líquido que había sido el escenario de su sueño.

—Está bien, entonces —el otro, un Oshawott, abandonó sus esfuerzos de intentar levantarlo, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de su guarida y adoptó un tono de fingido desinterés—. Si no te interesa saber qué hay más allá de esa montaña, pues bien por mí… Iré solo con Momo…

El cerdito abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Lo había olvidado! Hoy harían su primera aventura más allá de los límites de su pequeño pueblo. El día anterior lo había planeado meticulosamente con sus dos amigos, Otto el Oshawott y Momo la Gible, investigando mapas y preguntando (intentando ser lo más sutiles posible) a otros Pokémon lo que sabían sobre el asunto. Lo poco que habían averiguado era de esperarse, ya que nadie se aventuraba jamás pasando los bosques. ¡Es por eso que su aventura sería una memorable!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —dijo Tyler, levantándose con velocidad y desperezándose mientras se ponía al lado de su amigo, dando pequeños saltos de entusiasmo—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó Otto, abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando las cejas—. Estuve como diez minutos intentando levantar tu holgazán–

—¡Solo bromeaba! —intervino el Tepig, riéndose y dándole un golpe amistoso al Oshawott en el brazo. ¿Es que Otto nunca entendía sus bromas?—. ¿Qué, aún no nos marchamos? Momo debe estar harta de esperar.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y habiendo dicho eso, salió por la entrada de la pequeña cueva hacia la oscura y silenciosa madrugada. Inmediatamente el frío aire de la mañana le envolvió el cuerpo y le invadió los pulmones, haciéndole sentir renovado. Calculaba que todavía faltaba una hora para el amanecer, dándoles tiempo suficiente para salir del pueblo sin ser detectados por nadie.

—Nunca cambia… _nunca_… —murmuró por lo bajo Otto, con una media sonrisa. Tomando un profundo respiro, salió también de la cueva para unirse a su amigo. Ambos se pusieron a andar silenciosamente por el camino de tierra hacia Pueblo Pasaje.

Justo antes de llegar a los adoquinados caminos de la comunidad, la nutria metió la mano en un cierto árbol al borde del camino. Sacó de ahí una bolsa cargada de suministros. Dentro tenían todo lo que posiblemente necesitarían para su exploración. Varias manzanas, para matar el hambre; un puñado de bayas aranja y una poción (la cual costó un ojo conseguir) por si alguien se lastimaba; y un exageradamente grande, pero indispensable mapa. Lo único que ahora tenían que hacer era ir a la casa de su otra amiga para que se les uniera en su tan emocionante aventura.

Pero había un _diminuto_ problema con eso.

Momo vivía en medio del pueblo. _Justo_ en medio. Y era la hija del alcalde de la ciudad, un Garchomp, la forma final de Gible. Lo último que querían hacer era enojar a su padre, ya que no querían terminar encerrados en la comisaría del pueblo. Pero más que eso, temían por su seguridad misma, no sabiendo de lo que era capaz el papá dragón cuando se enfurecía.

A pesar de eso, Momo había prometido esperarlos en la entrada de la alcaldía, y ambos contaban con que ella hubiera cumplido su promesa.

—Ve con la bolsa hasta la entrada del pueblo. Yo buscaré a Momo —le susurró Tyler a Otto, empezando a poner una pata en los adoquines. Sintió un jalón que lo obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

—_¡No!_ —exclamó en voz baja Otto con una mirada de preocupación exagerada en los ojos, pero luego pareció rectificarse y lo soltó—. Eh, digo, está bien… Eh, no despiertes a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

El cerdito ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El Oshawott se internó en los árboles circundantes para bordear la ciudad, apartando rápidamente la mirada del Tepig. _"Tranquilo"_, pensó la nutria, _"tranquilo, solo será por un momento..."_

Algo extrañado, Tyler comenzó a caminar por uno de los caminos de la ciudad; primero a paso lento y cuidadoso, y luego con velocidad y sigilo. El pueblo estaba muy silencioso, muy diferente a como lo era de día, cuando había una explosión de diversidad y colores de Pokémon, todos yendo de un lado a otro haciendo compras, charlando, y saludando a vecinos y viajeros. La mayoría de las casas tenían la forma de la cabeza de su dueño, algo que parecería interesante durante la luz del día, pero que a esas horas daban un aire siniestro al innaturalmente tranquilo pueblo.

Al llegar a la avenida principal, alcanzó a ver por fin la gran casa de la alcaldía. Justo encima de la zona amarilla de la cabeza del Garchomp—que era la forma del edificio—había un puesto de control desde donde unos Bagon solían hacer de vigías por las noches.

Tyler debía evitar a toda costa ser detectado, ya que no quería causar un alboroto en plena madrugada. Caminó bien pegado a los pequeños jardines de las casas, pasando entre arbustos y árboles pequeños. Al llegar a la tienda justo en frente a la casa, dio una larga mirada al puesto de control y aguzó los oídos. Aunque estaba bastante oscuro, la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la pequeña caseta del techo. Se fijó bien por si había indicios de movimiento en su interior, pero no atisbó nada. Se quedó unos momentos pensando si era seguro acercarse a la casa, porque no estaba convencido aún de si había o no guardias esa noche.

No captó ni una señal de actividad en el puesto de guardia; era algo muy raro, ya que esos Bagon se encargaban de vigilar las avenidas principales desde aquel punto estratégico en busca de actividad nocturna inusual en el pueblo.

Justo cuando decidió dar un paso al frente hacia la mansión, una sombra apareció de la nada en su vista periférica. Soltando un grito ahogado, giró la cabeza del susto. Se hizo algo de daño al hacerlo y, mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, vio a una silueta acercándose sigilosamente desde un árbol cercano a la alcaldía.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! —exclamó en voz baja el Tepig cuando su amiga se hubo acercado. La dragona se rio por la queja—. ¿Les has hecho a los pobres guardias?

—Les llevé algo de comer —dijo Momo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—, pero le puse algo de polvo de sueño de Butterfree. No despertarán hasta después del amanecer.

—Muy astuto —le felicitó Tyler—. ¿Pero qué pasará con tu padre? De seguro no volveremos hasta mañana, y el señor Garchomp estaría bastante enfurecido si –

—No te preocupes por mi padre —interrumpió Momo, levantando una mano en un gesto despreocupado—. Él salió del pueblo ayer por asuntos oficiales, y no volverá hasta dentro de tres días. Además ya le he pedido permiso a mamá, y no hubo problemas.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices... —dijo el Tepig mientras echaban a andar por el camino principal del pueblo rumbo a la entrada, donde estaría esperando Otto. La curiosidad le iluminó los ojos—. Por cierto, ¿de dónde conseguiste el polvo de Butterfree?

—Pues, lo tenemos en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero no estoy segura de para qué lo podríamos necesitar...

—¿Y no has t–

—Sí, justo aquí —le interrumpió nuevamente la Gible sonriendo, levantando un saquito marrón bien atado—. Hay que tener cuidado, solo una inhalada y estarás tumbado por horas.

Siguieron su camino, caminando de puntitas, hasta llegar al arco de la entrada del pueblo. Detrás de uno de los pilares del arco estaba sentado Otto, atacando ya una manzana de la bolsa. Al ver a ambos, se puso de pie y guardó la manzana a medio comer. Se acercó haciendo un gesto de saludo a la Gible, el cual fue devuelto por la dragona. Vio el saquito en una de las manos de Momo, y le embargó la curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba la bolsa en el suelo en medio de los tres, acercando la cara al saquito que sostenía la Gible.

—Aah, ¿esto? Es polvo de sueño —le respondió Momo, abriendo la bolsa y depositando el saquito en el interior—. Podría ser útil para una rápida huida de Pokémon agresivos, ¿no crees?

—¡¿En serio?! —dijo con asombro Otto, poniendo cara de sorpresa—. ¡Eso es bastante difícil de conseguir! Los Shroomish y los Gloom no suelen compartir su polvo. Tiene que ser de Butterfree, pero son muy difíciles de encontrar, ya que suelen vivir en praderas. Y por aquí es casi todo bosque. Y montañas. El polvo se suele usar para poner a dormir a Pokémon adoloridos y agonizantes, ya que disminuye el ritmo cardiaco y calma el dolor.

—Aah, por eso estaba en el botiquín, ¿no? —le dijo Tyler a Momo. Luego se dirigió a Otto con una mirada de bromista mientras ella examinaba el contenido de la bolsa— ¿Y cómo es que siempre sabes tanto de Pokémon?

—Eh, yo... —graznó Otto, sorprendido por la pregunta. Miró a Momo por ayuda, pero ella estaba ocupada revisando la bolsa—. Ya sabes, siempre estoy leyendo...

—Me pregunto a veces cómo sabes todas esas cosas —dijo Tyler riéndose. Luego su mirada se volvió una de sana curiosidad—, porque tienes mi edad y yo no encuentro tanto tiempo para investigar todo eso. Momo es un poco más vieja, y ella ni siquiera sabe en qué evolucionará.

—¡Escuché eso, tarado! —exclamó la aludida con voz amortiguada, ya que estaba hurgando en la bolsa con la cabeza.

Siguieron conversando alegremente mientras iniciaban su caminata por el camino de salida del pueblo hacia los bosques que había más allá. Tyler iba al frente, liderando la marcha y prestando atención al camino; a su derecha y un poco más atrás estaba Otto con la bolsa; y a la izquierda, cuidando la retaguardia, estaba Momo. Gradualmente se iba aclarando el paisaje por el inminente amanecer. Las estrellas, una a una, iban apagándose al ser superadas en brillo por el sol. En algún árbol cercano, un Pidgey comenzó su canto matutino.

Momo dio un vistazo atrás hacia el pueblo para verificar que nadie los estaba siguiendo. Esta Gible era la única hija del alcalde y nieta del sabio de la ciudad. Su padre era un Garchomp muy recio, con los pies en la tierra y realmente autoritario; además de sobreprotector. Lo habían elegido como alcalde justamente por su personalidad justa y por ser el hijo del sabio del pueblo, y era un cargo que desempeñaba desde hace ya varios años. La madre de Momo era una Gabite muy amable y afectuosa, y con una debilidad hacia los niños. A pesar de que Momo era su única hija, la señora Gabite adoptaba a cualquier huevo o Pokémon bebé que quedaba abandonado o que nadie quería. Momo incluso había perdido la cuenta de cuantos hermanos y hermanas tenía. Dos de aquellos hijos adoptivos de la señora Gabite eran Otto y Tyler. Por supuesto, el señor Garchomp desaprobaba la práctica de su pareja, ya que implicaba una enorme responsabilidad. Para el Garchomp alcalde, la única siempre sería Momo.

Tyler, el Tepig, no recordaba ni a sus padres verdaderos, ni si tenía hermanos, ni nada parecido. Desde donde le podía alcanzar la memoria, la única madre para él era la señora Gabite. Había crecido entre una variada gama de Pokémon, todos adoptados por la mamá dragona. A él lo habían encontrado acurrucado y llorando en la entrada del pueblo en medio de una calurosa tarde, siendo apenas un recién nacido.

Y finalmente, Otto, el Oshawott; conocedor de mucha información sobre Pokémon de todo tipo. También criado por la señora Gabite, se había hecho amigo de Tyler incluso antes de que el Tepig tuviera memoria. Lo habían encontrado durmiendo al lado del cerdito la primera noche en que este se quedó a dormir en la improvisada guardería dentro de la alcaldía. No tenían idea de cómo había aparecido ahí, pero sí de que ambos se volverían inseparables.

Aunque Momo se llevaba bien con la mayoría de sus hermanos adoptivos, tenía una química especial con estos dos. La verdad era que se entendían muy bien entre ellos y siempre se ayudaban mutuamente.

Algo que no compartía con ellos era, sin embargo, la gran capacidad de aprendizaje que tenían. Tyler y Otto captaban las cosas mucho más rápido que sus otros hermanos. En cuestión de meses desde su llegada, ya eran capaces de mantener una conversación con cualquier Pokémon. Aunque, claro, ni Tyler podía superar al conocimiento de Otto, que parecía saberlo todo.

Luego de unos años, y como maduraron tan pronto (o eso era lo que Tyler y Otto decían), quisieron llevar una vida "independiente" al vivir en un hogar propio. Pero la verdad era que les daba miedo el señor Garchomp. Afortunadamente, encontraron una cueva en los alrededores del pueblo, y desde entonces vivían allí. Momo, que no se mudó con ellos, solía visitarlos a menudo para jugar o para llevarles comida que les preparaba la señora Gabite, la cual ellos decían "innecesaria", ya que juntaban su propia comida del bosque. Pero al final, siempre devolvían la cesta vacía.

—Oye, Ty —dijo de repente Momo cuando hubieron alcanzado la entrada al bosque que separaba la meseta de la colina. Ahora el sol lamía el paisaje con una tenue luz de amanecer, creando sombras alargadas hasta con la más pequeña de las rocas—, casi lo olvido. ¿Recuerdas el huevo que encontramos la semana pasada junto al río? ¿El anaranjado? Pues, ayer nació el Pokémon.

—¿Qué huevo? —preguntó Otto, mirando a Momo y luego a Tyler.

—Cuando tú te fuiste a hacer unos encargos para mamá —explicó Tyler—, Momo y yo bajamos al río para pescar algo, ya que Peggy quería pescado para cenar. Y ya sabes cómo le gusta el pescado a los Wingull, ¿no?

—Pues, mientras buscábamos un lugar indicado, vimos algo raro entre los arbustos —continuó Momo—. Cuando nos acercamos, encontramos que era un huevo anaranjado, aparentemente abandonado. Así que fuimos a decírselo a mamá y ella lo recogió inmediatamente. Y, como decía, ayer se abrió. Y adivina qué era.

—Mmm... ya que estaba cerca de un río, ¿tal vez un Buizel? —tanteó Tyler.

—No, ni cerca.

—Si el huevo es anaranjado —dijo Otto, levantando una mano al mentón en postura pensativa—, entonces el Pokémon suele ser de tipo fuego. Puedo decir con seguridad que es un Charmander o... un Tepig. Si el huevo tenía una franja negra en la parte inferior, tiene que ser de Tepig.

—El huevo sí tenía algo de negro por abajo —dijo Tyler, abriendo bien los ojos, deseando que fuera cierto lo que tenía en mente—, entonces...

—Sí, es un Tepig —corroboró Momo, sonriendo ampliamente—. Digo, _una_ Tepig. Es hembra.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Tyler, dando un salto de alegría y lanzando algo de fuego por las fosas nasales—. No puedo esperar para enseñarle todo lo que sé. ¡Le enseñaré a lanzar fuego y a usarlo a voluntad y muchas cosas más! ¿Cómo la llamaron?

—Mi madre le puso Estela —dijo Momo, un indicio de disgusto en la voz—, pero no me gusta ese nombre...

—A mí me parece bueno —replicó Otto, también feliz por la noticia—. Te hace pensar en "estrella", ¿no crees?

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón —coincidió Momo, mientras Tyler tarareaba de alegría y movía de lado a lado la cabeza—, y la verdad es que era toda una estrellita cuando la vi. Era tan adorable que enferma. Aah, también... sus ojos son de dos colores, ¿raro, no?

—¿Dos colores? —preguntó Tyler con curiosidad mientras se detenían justo en la entrada del bosque.

Otto dejó la bolsa en el suelo y sacó de su interior tres manzanas (para él, la que ya había comenzado a comer anteriormente), repartiéndolas entre el grupo. Se sentaron a desayunar, apoyándose contra unas rocas justo al lado del bosque.

—Sí, de dos colores. La parte superior del iris es de color azul, y la inferior es negra. Me recordaron vagamente a los tuyos, Tyler. Solo que los tuyos son todos azules.

El cerdito levantó las cejas y quedó ligeramente boquiabierto. La Gible se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer su manzana. El Oshawott evaluó entrecerrando los ojos la reacción del Tepig mientras continuaba comiendo su manzana.

"_Tal vez es una de mis parientes..."_ pensó Tyler. _"Podría ser incluso mi hermana, pero no podría estar jamás seguro... Mamá dice que jamás había visto antes un Tepig con ojos azules, así que debemos estar de alguna forma relacionados"._

"_Pero la pequeña no sería capaz de darme información al respecto porque recién nació. El hecho de que sea una Tepig y que tenga esos ojos tiene que significar algo... Si hubiera nacido antes, tal vez hubiéramos hecho una búsqueda de quién la había abandonado. Pero ya ha pasado una semana, y el Pokémon que lo haya hecho ya debe estar a kilómetros de aquí"._

—De acuerdo, repasemos el plan —dijo Otto, sacando el mapa de la bolsa. Tyler se sacudió la cabeza en un intento de apartar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo y comenzó a comer, y Momo levantó la vista de su manzana hacia el Oshawott—. Primero, cruzamos el bosque en dirección oeste hasta el arroyo que pasa por el medio. Tenemos que seguir río arriba hacia el Sur hasta llegar a las colinas, que es en donde nace. Según el mapa, desde aquí hasta el arroyo son dos kilómetros y desde el arroyo hasta las montañas son otros dos kilómetros. Eso sería como seis horas de viaje hasta las montañas, ¿no?

—Yo digo que descansemos un poco al llegar al arroyo, y luego lo sigamos para llegar al mediodía a las colinas —sugirió Momo, dándole luego un mordisco a su manzana.

—Era justo lo que estaba pensando —coincidió Otto, fijándose en la representación gráfica del gran bosque y de las colinas meridionales—. Y cuando crucemos el bosque y lleguemos a las colinas, podremos planear nuestro siguiente movimiento, ¿no creen? ¿Qué piensas tú, Ty?

—Ah já, perfecto... —respondió este todavía algo ensimismado.

Acto seguido, los tres se pusieron de pie, determinación y firmeza pintados en el semblante. Ni un bostezo se escapó de sus bocas a pesar de que era bastante temprano. Sabían que el siguiente camino que tomarían les llevaría a lugares completamente desconocidos para ellos. Lugares a dónde pocos iban con frecuencia. Sintieron una emoción renovada al ver al saliente sol en el horizonte oriental, ligeramente tapado por los distantes edificios de Pueblo Pasaje. Sin pensar en nada más que lo que le esperaba más adelante, el trío dio media vuelta y, sin mirar atrás, se internó por primera vez en el bosque.

* * *

_Una semana antes..._

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —gritó la señora, sorprendida y enfurecida al mismo tiempo. Aunque aquel niño era adoptivo, eso no la frenaba a la hora de regañarlo—. ¡Seth! ¡No has terminado tus deberes!

—¡Lo siento, mamá! —le devolvió el muchacho de cabello gris, ya casi llegando a la entrada de la casa en su escapada. Sabía que al volver sería peor, pero esperaba no pisar ese hogar nunca más otra vez—. ¡Recordé que tenía que ir a un lugar muy importante!

—¡No me importa a dónde tengas que...!

No llegó a oír el resto, siendo que ya estaba pedaleando a toda prisa con su bicicleta bajando la adoquinada calle. A sus costados relampagueaban imágenes de casas, tiendas, árboles y personas a toda velocidad, formando un borrón multicolor constante en su vista periférica. Recibió varios bocinazos y regaños de los conductores, pero continuaba velozmente su andar pasando continuamente de la acera al asfalto y viceversa.

Captó justo a tiempo la figura que se cruzaba en su camino para detener la bicicleta, haciendo chirriar las llantas de goma. La persona, un militar, ni siquiera se encogió al ver parar al chico solo a centímetros de su cuerpo; más bien clavó la mirada en los ojos del muchacho, y esbozó una desagradable sonrisa.

—Ten más cuidado, muchacho. Podrías matar a alguien —dijo con una voz algo presumida. Como el joven lo miró como pidiendo disculpas, retomó su camino.

Mientras se alejaba, el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio por lo bajo. Casi había atropellado a un oficial de Rocket.

Aunque eso no hubiera estado tan mal...

Si bien el muchacho mantenía un semblante inexpresivo, su interior era un hervidero de emociones. Había tanto odio... Odio hacia Rocket. Hacia lo que le había quitado lo que más apreciaba en su vida. Lo único que quería era que sus líderes cayeran y sufrieran por lo que habían hecho.

Y guiado por ese odio, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que podría cambiarle la vida. Estaba a punto de unirse a una organización secreta. Los llamados opositores del gobierno.

Esperaba ser de ayuda, en por lo menos algo pequeño, y poder conseguir que Giovanni pagara por lo que le hizo a él y a su familia y a centenares de otras personas.

Y no descansaría hasta hacerle pagar, cada centavo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Inquietud

**Capítulo 2**

El frío aire de la madrugada les ponía la piel de gallina mientras zigzagueaban en su propio camino a través de los árboles del bosque. La temprana luz del sol se filtraba por entre el follaje, siendo tapada en su mayoría por las infinitas hojas. Los ánimos del grupo estaban altos, siendo avivados por el nuevo entorno en el que se adentraban. Todo era nuevo. Se dirigían hacia su primer destino de su cuidadosamente planeada aventura: el arroyo que bajaba de las montañas.

Aunque estaban acostumbrados al pequeño bosque en las cercanías de su pueblo, aquel no tenía árboles de tal altura, ni diversidad de plantas y Pokémon salvajes de tal magnitud como lo tenía este bosque. El más bajo de los árboles tenía por lo menos cuatro metros de altura, los más altos yendo por encima de los diez metros. Entre las ramas había bandadas de Pidgey, Spearow, e incluso Hoothoot durmiendo. Por el suelo acolchonado de hojas había Foongus, Shroomish, y lo que parecían madrigueras de Buneary y Rattata. Y eso por mencionar solo algunas especies. De los árboles colgaban lianas y frutas de variados tamaños, algunas del tamaño de canicas y otras, sin embargo, de masa considerable, haciendo que las ramas se inclinasen hasta el punto de quiebre. Algunas de las frutas más grandes habían caído y esparcido su contenido al estrellarse contra el suelo, formando charcos de pulpa que atraían a las moscas.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que habían ingresado al bosque, abriéndose paso entre las hojas y ramitas de los arbustos y árboles más jóvenes, y esquivando frutas en descomposición y pozos que había en el suelo. Tyler iba saltando alegremente al frente, tarareando diferentes melodías que se quedaban pegadas en la cabeza de Momo (lo cual era algo irritante para ella). Otto y Momo encontraron un fruto azul de cáscara dura del tamaño de una naranja, y lo lanzaban entre ellos en modo de juego.

—¡Ahí va, atrápala! —exclamó Momo en una de las veces, lanzando la castaña a una gran altura y mirando expectante a Otto para ver si la atrapaba. Se quedó unos momentos parada esperando a que la azul fruta bajase, pero parecía que esta se había esfumado entre los árboles en su trayectoria hacia arriba. Otto, que había estado esperando el lanzamiento, se detuvo también y miró hacia el follaje.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Tyler al ver que sus dos amigos ya no lo seguían— ¿Vieron algo interesante allí arriba?

—Pues, la baya no bajó —respondió Momo, mirando también hacia arriba. Había pasado ya más de medio minuto desde que la había lanzado.

—¿Qué? —devolvió Tyler. Los tres miraban el techo de hojas con curiosidad, pero no parecía haber indicios de la fruta por ninguna parte. Un Pidgey les devolvía la mirada, tal vez pensando que era el centro de la atención, inflando el pecho con orgullo y mostrando el plumaje.

—La frutita con la que estábamos jugando, ya no vuelve —explicó Otto sin despegar los ojos de las ramas, intentando ver si la castaña había quedado tal vez atascada en alguna de ellas—. Bien, ya nos quedamos sin juego...

—Y qué se le puede hacer... —suspiró Momo, mirando alrededor por si la baya había caído al suelo acolchonado sin que se dieran cuenta.

De repente, Momo vio que la misma fruta que había tirado hacía un minuto se precipitaba velozmente hacia la cabeza de Tyler, por lo que le lanzó un grito de advertencia. Justo a tiempo, el Tepig logró evitarse un chichón esquivando con agilidad el lanzamiento.

Pero, ¿de dónde había venido...?

—_¡Kiiiiiiiiii!_

Con un agudo chillido, un Pachirisu bajaba a toda velocidad del árbol que tenían en frente, con lo que parecía una contusión a un lado de la cabeza. Al parecer, fue ese el obstáculo con el cual había chocado la dura fruta, logrando encolerizar a la ardilla. El roedor se detuvo a cuatro patas al llegar al final del tronco, lanzando improperios en su propio idioma y con electricidad estática saltando por todo su pelaje.

Los tres amigos se posicionaron por si la ardilla quería atacar, formando una línea y esperando algún movimiento. Dieron un paso atrás, pero la ardilla los imitó dando uno hacia el frente. Era obvio que arremetería si intentaban hacer un escape.

Tyler la miraba con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los dientes, como esperando intimidar al roedor. "_¿Y ahora_ qué?"pensó con algo de desesperación.

Otto, por otro lado, ya estaba analizando la situación. Sus opciones se reducían simplemente a luchar o arriesgarse a ser perseguidos. Miraba a todos lados buscando algo de utilidad dentro del campo de batalla que ahora era el bosque. Sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en la baya que ahora yacía en el suelo diez metros a su izquierda. Y velozmente ideó un plan.

—Ty, Mo —dijo en voz baja, sin moverse de su posición. La ardilla se acercaba lentamente, pero si no hacían nada, saltaría hacia ellos para cobrar venganza—. Tengo un plan. Cuando me mueva, seguramente el Pachirisu se lanzará hacia mí. Distráiganlo.

—Seguro, cuenta con nosotros —respondió Tyler.

—Avísanos cuándo —dijo Momo.

—Cuando diga tres —la ardilla estaba a menos de dos metros, contrayendo sus patas traseras preparando un salto—. Uno... —la ardilla se detuvo, haciendo un movimiento con la cola, sin despegar sus ojos furiosos de ellos—. Dos... —inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, preparándose para brincar—. _¡Tres!_

Otto comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, lanzándose al suelo y haciendo un giro para esquivar el ataque de la ardilla que iba dirigido hacia él, el cual Tyler interceptó al impactar a cuerpo completo con el roedor en medio del aire. Momo lanzó varios torrentes de llamas azules para distraer al Pachirisu cuando cayó al suelo junto con Tyler, mientras Otto llegaba por fin a la fruta. Estando allí, abrió con prisa la bolsa, buscando algo en particular, algo marrón. Al encontrarlo, lo sacó y lo colocó en el suelo a su alcance. Luego recogió la baya Atania que estaba en el suelo, la partió con sus dientes comiéndose un pedazo en el proceso, y procedió a lanzársela a sus dos amigos.

—¡Cómanlas! ¡Ahora! —les gritó mientras hacía volar los pedacitos de fruta en dirección a los combatientes. Momo logró atrapar su pedazo y comerlo en una de las pausas que hacía al lanzar aquel fuego azul. Tyler, por otro lado, al no tener manos propiamente dichas, no pudo agarrar su parte con la boca, la cual pasó sobre su cabeza y aterrizó en el suelo.

Momentos después, Otto daba un gran salto sobre la ardilla, esparciendo un brillante polvo sobre ella. Luego de recibir la mayor parte del polvo de sueño, el roedor comenzó a perder fuerza en las extremidades, hasta que finalmente cedieron y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, estando ya profundamente dormido al hacerlo.

Tyler, que no había conseguido comer de la fruta, sostuvo la respiración al ver lo que le ocurría al roedor, pero no pudo evitar inhalar algo del polvo al estar cerca del Pachirisu. Inmediatamente se sintió adormilado, e intentó moverse hacia la fruta que no había conseguido alcanzar y que yacía a su espalda. Sus piernas cedieron justo encima de la fruta; y, luchando para no quedarse dormido, la recogió con la lengua y comenzó a masticarla. Otto y Momo, que habían estado admirando la victoria sobre el salvaje, notaron el estado de Tyler cuando este ya estaba en el suelo.

—¡Ay, madre! ¡Tyler! —exclamó Momo preocupadamente, corriendo a su lado con Otto siguiéndola. Los dos le rodearon y se agacharon para ayudarle— ¿Estás bien?

Tyler no ayudaba mucho a reconfortarlos, ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma irregular.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre?! —gritó con desesperación Otto, zarandeándolo con violencia. Luego le dio cachetadas, a lo que el Tepig respondió murmurando algo ininteligible— _¡¿Qué?!_

—Que eso duele... —repitió Tyler abriendo un ojo—. Fue solo el polvo...

Sus dos compañeros dieron un suspiro de alivio mientras el cerdito se ponía de pie con dificultad. Esbozó una sonrisa afectada, y aún algo somnoliento, fue a examinar la situación del otro Pokémon dormido. Los otros dos le siguieron ya más tranquilos y se pusieron a su lado.

—¿Cuánto creen que dormirá? —preguntó grogui Tyler.

—Yo digo que cuatro o cinco horas, como máximo —replicó Otto. Se separó del grupo y fue a recuperar la bolsa que había dejado atrás.

—Por cierto, señor Octavius —dijo pomposamente Momo mientras picaba con una ramita al cuerpo del Pachirisu, como para verificar qué tan dormido estaba—, me sorprendió usted con ese magnífico y tan bien ejecutado plan. Excelente idea lo de la baya Atania. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que estábamos jugando con una.

Tyler rió en voz baja por el primer comentario, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor. Era sorprendente la capacidad de análisis y razonamiento que tenía Otto. Era como si él contara con experiencia y sabiduría de un Pokémon adulto, siendo que apenas tenía más de dos años de edad. Fue increíble la velocidad con la que ideó el plan que derrotó a aquella ardilla...

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de la mente. De vez en cuando se ponía a pensar en lo afortunado que era por tener a dos amigos tan especiales como aquel Oshawott y aquella Gible. Uno era excelente en el raciocinio y la otra era una gran luchadora. Tal era el talento de ellos, que a veces Tyler se sentía fuera de lugar por no ser exactamente bueno en algo en concreto. Y pensar en eso le bajaba un poco los ánimos.

Lo que le quedaba claro, sin embargo, era que los admiraba demasiado y que eran invaluables para él. Por supuesto, el sentimiento era recíproco. Por algo los tres eran inseparables.

—Bien, ya tengo todo —dijo Otto con la bolsa colgada al hombro mientras se unía a los otros dos—. ¿Continuamos?

—Sí —coincidió Tyler, todavía con los ojos a medio abrir.

—Aguarda —dijo de repente Momo, acercándose a la bolsa y quitándosela a Otto. Hurgó en ella, buscando algo. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, lo sacó y lo puso bajo el cuerpo del Pachirisu—. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por haberlo molestado, ¿no creen?

—Cierto —concordó Otto, aceptando nuevamente la bolsa que Momo le alcanzaba—, esa baya aranja le servirá para recuperar energías.

Mientras el trío retomaba el camino con bromas y risas como siempre hacían (Tyler aún tambaleándose un poco por los efectos del polvo), y aunque los alrededores permanecían inmutables, notaron que el suelo parecía inclinarse ligeramente hacia abajo. A medida que los minutos pasaban, el aire fresco de la madrugada comenzaba a ceder espacio a la calidez de la mañana. También empezaron a ver grandes rocas y piedras de enorme tamaño, en las cuales crecían plantas trepadoras y estaban cubiertas de musgo verde oscuro. Varias veces tuvieron que bajar cuidadosamente alguna de aquellas salientes, ya que el suelo era bastante irregular en algunas secciones de la pendiente hacia el arroyo; pero no era trabajo fácil, ya que en algunas de esas rocas crecían plantas con espinas, por no mencionar el muy resbaladizo musgo.

Varios rasguños y caídas después (no fueron tan graves), los amigos dieron con una cueva a su derecha. Al parecer se había formado por la erosión del agua, ya que había un canal de gran anchura que continuaba cuesta abajo saliendo de la entrada, pero en donde ya no corría el agua y estaba cubierto de hojas secas. Se detuvieron frente al acceso, sopesando la posibilidad de explorar el interior.

Sin aviso, unas voces comenzaron a salir de la oscura apertura, sobresaltando a los tres. Se escondieron rápidamente al margen de la entrada, sacando un poco las cabezas para espiar el interior. Momo atisbó algo que no habían visto antes y entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor: una bolsa, muy parecida a la suya, pero con un símbolo raro que nunca había visto antes impreso en un costado, y también mucho más grande (podría incluso caber el cabezón de Tyler ahí). La estampa era de color rojo, formada por una línea vertical, de cuya parte superior partía hacia la derecha un semicírculo hasta su punto medio, del cual partía una segunda línea que formaba un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados hacia abajo y a la derecha. Todo eso rodeado de un círculo, también rojo: **(R)**

Luego de eso, Momo fue jalada bruscamente hacia atrás por Otto. La nutria también atajaba al cerdo en un intento de no dejar que ni él ni la dragona se acercaran más a la entrada. Luego de un silencioso forcejeo, el trío tuvo que detenerse al notar que las voces se volvían cada vez más fuertes. El Oshawott (con uno de los cachetes siendo aplastado por la mano de la Gible y sosteniendo la pata trasera del Tepig) articuló con la boca en silencio: "Tenemos que escondernos... ¡Ahí!". Y apuntó un árbol de tronco muy grueso a varios metros de la entrada.

Se desenredaron de la maraña que se habían vuelto y fueron con sumo cuidado hasta ponerse detrás del grueso tronco. "_Esto no puede ser peor..._" pensó el Oshawott.

Mientras Momo observaba la apertura de la oscura cueva por señales de movimiento, Tyler notó la mirada en la cara de Otto. Era de preocupación, pero había algo más. Algo que no cuadraba...

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Tyler cuidando el volumen de voz—. ¿Sabes quiénes son? ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos así?

—Umm —dudó Otto, mirando de reojo a Tyler. Algo sobre esos individuos no le gustaba para nada—. No sé... Es como si fueran peligrosos... emm, digo que, sus voces no me inspiran confianza...

Aunque no era la primera vez que Otto se preocupaba por Tyler y Momo, esta vez parecía ser diferente. Una preocupación exagerada. Las veces pasadas eran situaciones de bajo riesgo, o en donde alguno de los dos salía lastimado. Pero esta vez era como si eran sus vidas las que corrían peligro.

A pesar de que el desasosiego de su amigo era bastante obvio, Tyler quiso ponerlo a prueba. No con malicia, sino por simple curiosidad.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente rodeando el tronco, esperando la respuesta que obtendría de la nutria.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —la reacción del Oshawott fue instantánea, corriendo a su lado y agarrándolo de su cola en un intento de detenerlo— ¡Podrían vernos!

—Lo siento —dijo algo sumiso Tyler, volviendo a donde estaba antes.

Era un hecho que la situación parecía ser de gran peligro para la nutria. Pero, ¿por qué? Podrían simplemente ir a ver quiénes eran los sujetos que se encontraban ahí, presentarse, hacer tal vez algunos nuevos amigos. Pero no. Al parecer no eran de los buenos, según él. Aunque, ¿cómo podría saber eso él? Ni siquiera los habían visto aún.

De repente, una silueta apareció en la entrada. Era un Pokémon que Tyler ni Momo jamás habían visto. Era de la misma estatura que Otto, pero de apariencia más agresiva. El negro torso tenía dos filas de cuchillas a lo largo, y la cabeza y las extremidades eran de color carmesí. En lugar de manos tenía dos largas y filosas hojas de al menos veinte centímetros de largo cada una, y en la cabeza una cuchilla parecida a la de un hacha. Además de peligroso, parecía extremadamente ligero y ágil. Un adversario que a ninguno de los tres pequeños Pokémon les gustaría tener.

El Pokémon dio un largo vistazo hacia el bosque, como buscando algo. Luego tomó la bolsa con la estampa roja del suelo y gritó al interior de la cueva.

—¡No hay nadie aquí! ¡De seguro fue uno de esos salvajes! ¡Ya te dije que no nos siguió nadie! —luego de eso, bolsa al hombro, se internó nuevamente a los confines de la oscuridad, de donde salía una serie de gritos inentendibles.

Otto no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio cuando aquel Pokémon hubo estado fuera de la vista. Instó a sus compañeros para seguir el camino hacia el arroyo, alejándose por fin de aquella cueva.

—¿Quién era ese? —le preguntó Momo a Otto con los ojos iluminados por la curiosidad, mientras caminaban a paso moderado—. Jamás había visto un Pokémon como ese en mi vida. ¿Sabes qué era?

—Pues... —dijo Otto antes de soltar otro suspiro—. Era un Pawniard. Son muy raros en esta zona. Casi exóticos...

—¿Pero por qué teníamos que escondernos? —preguntó nuevamente Tyler, esta vez más firme.

—Verás... —respondió la nutria frunciendo el ceño, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos, solo hacia el frente—. Leí en un libro que son muy agresivos, ¿entendido? Además, no podemos ir saltando y saludando a cualquier extraño que veamos sin antes saber que son de confianza. Además, ¿acaso no vieron...?

Otto se calló de repente, como olvidando que no tenía que haber dicho eso. Continuaron el camino cuesta abajo, pero con algo de tensión que jamás había estado presente entre los tres amigos, especialmente entre Tyler y Otto. Ni el cerdito ni la dragona querían seguir cuestionando a su nervioso amigo, pero era algo muy difícil ya que había dejado aquella oración sin terminar. La Gible decidió romper el inquietante silencio.

—¿Ver el qué? —preguntó algo cohibida—. ¿Ver el _qué_, Otto?

—Eh... —vaciló él. Pasaron segundos antes que respondiera, con el ceño aún más fruncido y elevando ligeramente el tono de voz—. ¿Acaso no vieron... lo peligroso que se veía aquel Pawniard? ¿No me digan que querían ir a saludarlo como si fuera un viejo amigo? Apuesto que ahora estaríamos hechos unos cubitos si nos hubiéramos acercado.

Luego de esa respuesta sus amigos dejaron de interrogarlo, ya que no querían ponerlo más nervioso de lo que se encontraba. La exasperada nutria mantenía los ojos al frente, caminando ligeramente más adelante que los otros dos, pisando fuerte. El cerdito y la dragona se dieron una mirada de desconcierto, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más. Tyler mantenía las orejas bajas, y la cabeza gacha. Sentía como si él era el culpable del enojo de su amigo. Si solo no hubiera abierto el hocico...

Después de varios minutos de caminata apurada, Otto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Se dio vuelta para mirar a sus amigos y continuó caminando, en reversa. En un momento, los tres pares de ojos se encontraron. El Tepig y la Gible vieron el puro resentimiento en los ojos de su amigo, y eso les tocó un punto débil. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas a medida que bajaba lentamente la cabeza. Se detuvo, y ellos también.

—Lo siento... —dijo con voz trémula mientras una gotita caía a las secas hojas del suelo desde su rostro—. En serio lo siento... Pero, en serio no lo entienden...

—No llores —le consoló en un susurro suave Momo, acercándose junto a Tyler a su lado—, es normal que los amigos se preocupen por los amigos.

Los tres compañeros se dieron un abrazo, aplastando a Otto en el medio. Estuvieron unos segundos así antes que la nutria comenzara a pedir auxilio de la asfixia. Al soltarse del apretujón, los tres rieron.

—Ves, no pasó nada —dijo Tyler, cabeceándole el brazo al Oshawott con expresión divertida—. ...¿Sabes? Creo que puedo oler el arroyo desde aquí...

—Ya hemos caminado más de tres horas, ya debe estar cerca, ¿no, Otto? —agregó Momo entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de ver en la lejanía del camino en donde estaban transitando.

—Sí —dijo algo más animado Otto—, debe estar más adelante.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa Tyler.

—¡Sí! —dijeron al unísono Momo y Otto.

Y comenzaron a marchar colina abajo, continuando el camino hacia la corriente de agua que sería la senda hasta el siguiente destino: las montañas.


	4. Capítulo 3: Demora

**Capítulo 3**

—_¡Fiiiuuh!_

Los tres Pokémon soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que se dejaban caer a la orilla del tan esperado arroyo, junto a unas rocas y a unos arbustos repletos de frutitos rojos. No estaban cansados, pero de la emoción habían corrido el último tramo y se habían quedado sin aliento. La nutria y el cerdito empezaron a reír cuando a la Gible le sonó las tripas, como si estuvieran pidiendo a gritos algo de comer. Ella se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza, y procedió a repartir amenazas y unos cuantos puñetazos para luego reír con los otros dos.

Otto reconoció las pequeñas bayas del arbusto como comestibles, así que Momo, casi inconscientemente, ya empezaba a comérselas una a una. Tyler sacó el mapa de la región y comenzó a analizarlo en busca de posibles rutas que pudieran tomar más adelante en su aventura. Otto sacó de la mochila unas cuantas cáscaras de fruta endurecidas (las cuales la Sra. Gabite había traído de una región lejana en donde había muchas playas, asegurando que eran de una fruta llamada coco) y las cargaba con agua de la corriente para beber.

Luego de unos cuantos intercambios, el grupo quedó en silencio. Era la primera vez que se ponían a contemplar el paisaje completamente inédito para ellos, escudriñando cada detalle que percibían y guardándolos en una parte especial de sus memorias. El sonido de la corriente salpicaba suavemente en completa armonía con el canto de los Pokémon pájaros, formando el característico sonido de fondo que habían estado escuchando desde que habían entrado al bosque. Aunque hacia donde miraban todo era de un matiz verdoso, había repentinos relámpagos de marrón o blanco, rojo e incluso azul por entre el inmutable panorama. Apenas se habían fijado en aquel pequeño río para notar la gran cantidad de peces que nadaban en el agua transparente, haciendo apariciones casuales cuando se fijaban en un punto de la corriente por demasiado tiempo. El sol aún permanecía escondido entre la alta vegetación, ni siquiera asomándose por encima de la línea de árboles que tapaban por ahora su espléndido brillo. En tan poco tiempo, habían visto tantas cosas.

Tyler pensó que jamás había visto semejante cantidad de especies de Pokémon en un solo lugar, y estaba seguro de que algunas de ellas no se dejaban ver. Tenía que admitir que la guardería que era su hogar contaba con una variedad también impresionante de individuos, pero el bosque se sentía de alguna forma diferente. Era como si solo vieras una pequeña parte a simple vista, y tuvieras que explorarlo para ver el resto. Y parecía que cuanto más escrutaba los alrededores, más especies aparecían.

Se olvidó por un momento de su pueblito, de su familia y amigos, como para dejar espacio a aquella impresionante visión. A donde sea que miraba encontraba algo que no había visto antes, pero se distraía rápidamente con otra cosa. Y el sonido de la corriente y de los Pokémon, la sensación cálida de los rayos solares a través de las hojas y el fresco pasto bajo sus patas y la agradable brisa alborotándole el pelaje; dejó que todo le envolviera y cerró los ojos. Sintió un velo de paz cubriéndolo y se sintió en armonía con la naturaleza a su alrededor.

—Cuenta más sobre Estela, Momo —la voz de Otto se escuchó distante e hizo que los ojos de Tyler se abrieran de golpe, ocasionando que vuelva a recordar cuál era la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar. Otto ya había guardado aquellos vasos de vuelta en la bolsa y Momo se encargaba de doblar el mapa con sumo cuidado—. ¿Cómo era ella?

Momo, algo sorprendida por la pregunta, guardó el mapa en la bolsa mientras los recuerdos de la diminuta Tepig volvían a su mente. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Pues, aunque no lo creas, es muy parecida a Tyler —dijo ella automáticamente, consiguiendo una risita de Tyler y una mirada de "no me digas" de Otto. Al ver que la malinterpretaban, intentó explicarse mejor—. No, no me refería a eso... Creo que ya mencioné los ojos, ¿verdad? La forma en que me miraba me recordaba vagamente a como lo haces tú, Ty. También la forma en que dormía, cómo se acomoda en su cama... Está bien, no es parecida; ¡es idéntica a ti! Pero más pequeña, claro.

Otto levantó las cejas con asombro, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla bajando la mirada, como hacía siempre que analizaba una situación. Tyler, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al escuchar eso. De alguna forma le agradaba pensar que tal vez aquella recién nacida podía ser algún familiar cercano.

—¡Genial! —exclamó alegre Tyler. Otto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo para volver a su ensimismamiento—. No puedo esperar para verla. ¿Qué dijeron los otros?

—Pues a todos les pareció muy adorable —replicó Momo y se puso la bolsa al hombro. Habían acordado que ella llevaría la bolsa en el trayecto del arroyo (por supuesto que Tyler no podía llevarla, ya que no tenía manos propiamente dichas)—. Fanny asegura haberla visto escupir algo de fuego, pero lo más probable es que lo haya imaginado. Ya sabes, la cabeza de los Cleffa: cuando realmente desean que pase algo, hasta incluso lo alucinan... ¡Imagínate! ¡Fuego a esa edad!

—Eso sería de locos —devolvió con entusiasmo el cerdito, pensando en lo asombroso que sería enseñarle a lanzar fuego a alguien que ya lo sabía desde el nacimiento.

Los tres pequeños aventureros comenzaron a caminar río arriba, hacia el Sur y las montañas, atentos por si se topaban con alguna especie de obstáculo. Siguieron conversando sobre la niña; hablando sobre cómo su pelaje era de la misma tonalidad de anaranjado que el de Tyler, o cómo había mordido el ala de Peggy cuando esta intentó darle algo de comida.

Fue un trayecto bastante animado y ruidoso, en contraste a la tensión que había estado minutos antes sobre el equipo. De vez en cuando veían a unos Surskit deslizándose por la superficie de la tranquila corriente, o bandadas de Starly y Staravia volando a toda velocidad de un árbol a otro. Cuando alguno de los tres veía algo interesante, lo señalaba con entusiasmo. Lograron ver a un simpático Psyduck justo cuando caía a la corriente al tropezarse en la orilla; también a varios Zigzagoon brincando de un lado a otro, al parecer escapando de un enojado Aipom que les lanzaba piedras y ramitas. No se podían aún imaginar lo que les esperaba pasando aquellas montañas. Solo esperaban que el viaje valiera realmente el esfuerzo.

* * *

—¿Dónde _demonios_ está? —dijo en voz alta y con fastidio el joven, cerrando con violencia la carpa que cubría la entrada a la caseta. Tenía el cabello gris plomizo, y se podía decir que rayaba los quince años de edad. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y, luego de cerrar la entrada, cruzó los brazos. Regresó a la parte trasera del pequeño escondite en donde había dos camas plegables.

Sentado en una de aquellas camas estaba un hombre adulto, de cabello castaño oscuro y picudo. Miraba al chico entrecerrando los ojos, y, detectando la mirada de irritación en él, soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

—Mira, Seth, estoy seguro de que vendrá de un momento a otro. Y no hace falta que maldigas —dijo el hombre con firmeza, haciendo que el joven soltara un bufido y pusiera los ojos en blanco—. Además, la carta decía claramente que vendría hoy, pero no dijo a qué hora.

—¿O sea que nos quedaremos a esperar aquí hasta que se le ocurra mostrar su mald... su cara? —preguntó Seth con enojo, corrigiéndose a último momento.

—¿Quieres formar parte de esto o no? La verdad no me importa —le respondió duramente el hombre, pero sin elevar la voz—. Deberías cuidar tu tono, no siempre te tendremos paciencia. Solo porque tienes una razón personal para hacerlo y porque pediste de rodillas te dejamos formar parte, ¿entiendes? Ahora, siéntate ahí. Ya vendrá.

Hizo lo mandado a regañadientes. Aquella caseta era demasiado pequeña, las camas casi estaban pegadas, y además la luz solar era tapada por paneles que cubrían las ventanas. Hacía tiempo que quería participar en alguna misión especial que ayudara a desbaratar los planes de sus enemigos, pero esto era extremadamente aburrido. Ni siquiera sabía a quién estaban esperando, ya que no le dejaron ver aquella carta. Lo único que sabía era que golpearía la caseta con una cierta combinación de golpes para identificarse.

Habían dicho que era fundamental que él fuera a aquella misión, pero no le habían dicho nada. Nada de nada. Solo porque jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ir a ninguna, la aceptó con entusiasmo. Pensó que iba a haber disparos de ametralladoras y lanzallamas y explosiones. No una oscura caseta con nada que hacer más que hablar con un desconocido que apenas abría los ojos, y en donde lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Pero, al final, eso no importaba. Si hacía las cosas bien, tal vez le dejarían estar en alguna misión que involucrara directamente atacar y neutralizar al enemigo; alguna de aquellas espectaculares misiones a las cuales solo los más aptos y fuertes iban. Lo único que quería él era cobrar venganza por el asesinato de sus padres verdaderos y por la desaparición de su hermano, que seguramente ya estaba muerto. Quería hacerlo por el recuerdo de sus padres y de su hermano.

* * *

A medida que se acercaban lenta pero progresivamente a las montañas, una pared de acantilado color arcilla comenzaba a formarse al costado de ambas orillas del río, estando por el momento a varios metros de la corriente. El límite del bosque era aquella pared de piedra, por lo que ahora el grupo estaba caminando por simple tierra en lugar del verde césped que cubría las orillas río abajo. Aquella pared aumentaba de tamaño paulatinamente y se acercaba al río a la misma velocidad, lo que obligó al trío a separarse del arroyo, escalar el pequeño risco e internarse nuevamente en el bosque para continuar el camino cuesta arriba por el borde del por ahora pequeño acantilado. Se mantenían ajenos al cansancio a través de juegos y bromas; tenían demasiada energía como para sentir un atisbo de agotamiento.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntaron al unísono Tyler y Otto alegremente.

—Veo una cosa... —respondió Momo, entrecerrando los ojos en busca de algún objeto interesante en el paisaje. Clavó los ojos en algo llamativo y exclamó—. ¡Azul!

Tyler y Otto comenzaron a buscar apresuradamente con la mirada aquel objeto azul al cual Momo se refería, mirando hacia los bosques a la izquierda y hacia abajo al río a la derecha. Mientras la dragona reía con picardía, los otros dos hacían su mejor esfuerzo, lanzando miradas de un lado a otro, repitiendo "azul" en voz baja.

Luego de varios minutos de frenesí, sus esfuerzos se volvieron menos desesperados mientras entrecerraban los ojos en busca de aquel evasivo objeto. A pesar de haber buscado tanto, no lo habían encontrado aún por ninguna parte.

—No lo habrás inventado, ¿verdad? —dijo con algo de desconfianza Tyler, mirándola con los ojos hechos una fina línea. Otto también la miró de la misma manera.

—¡No! —respondió ella sin poder contener una risotada—. Está frente a sus narices, ¿no lo ven?

Tyler analizó mejor sus alrededores. No podía ser el río, era demasiado cristalino para reflejar demasiado azul; tampoco en los árboles había algún Pokémon con aquella característica, y menos por el suelo. No había nada azul a la vista excepto por...

—No te estarás refiriendo a Otto, ¿verdad? —probó él componiendo una media sonrisa mientras miraba al pelaje celeste y las orejas azules de su amigo.

Momo, que había estado aguantando la urgencia de echarse al suelo de la risa, no pudo resistirlo y empezó a reír a carcajadas al ver cuánto habían tardado en averiguarlo. Otto y Tyler la miraron algo preocupados cuando vieron que hasta le salían lágrimas.

—Eso no se vale —se quejó Tyler una vez que la dragona hubo terminado de reírse— Tenía que ser algo del paisaje...

—La verdad, no hay una regla que diga eso —señaló objetivamente Otto, jugueteando con su vieira pasándola de una mano a otra—. Además, se supone que tiene que ser algo que todos podamos ver. No creo que haya roto alguna regla, si es que las hay.

Tyler pateó una piedrita, sabiendo que había sido vencido, murmurando "tú nunca me apoyas..." con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Otto y Momo chocaron las manos detrás de Tyler, y luego le dieron palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio y de admirar el nuevo paisaje ligeramente montañoso, el risco comenzó a subir bruscamente, aumentando la distancia en altura entre el arroyo y el borde del barranco. Se alejaron más del margen: no querían que alguna roca suelta cediera sin aviso bajo sus pies, seguramente lanzándolos a una horrible caída llena de golpes y moretones. Sin embargo, se mantuvieron a una distancia corta, ya que su guía seguro hacia las montañas era el río. Más que río, ahora era un rápido, serpenteando entre enormes rocas que se negaban a continuar la caída río abajo. El sonido de la corriente se hizo más audible, siendo que ahora había pequeñas caídas de agua.

—Está bien, es tu turno, Otto —indicó el Tepig como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Esta vez estaba decidido a ganar. Como para adelantarse a la Gible, comenzó a mirar los alrededores en busca de objetos llamativos para memorizarlos en caso de que el Oshawott eligiera alguno de ellos.

—Bien... —dijo Otto, girando la cabeza de la misma manera en la que el Tepig lo estaba haciendo, buscando un buen objeto. No quería elegir algo tan obvio como el color del pelaje de Tyler, o el rosado de las frutitas de aquel arbusto. Se decidió por algo que estaba por todos lados, en consecuencia, que pasaba siempre desapercibido: el marrón oscuro del tronco de los árboles—. Veo algo de co–_**¡Cuidado!**_

Pasó demasiado rápido. Como había demasiada vegetación en su visión frontal, no llegaron a ver que el suelo terminaba abruptamente en un desfiladero; y como Momo iba un poco más al frente, el siguiente paso que dio no tocó el suelo, sino que la hizo caer por el borde. Tyler intentó agarrarla con sus fauces, pero no la alcanzó. Afortunadamente, Otto logró asir la correa de la bolsa justo a tiempo, casi fallando, para lograr evitar la precipitación de su amiga al vacío. Sosteniéndose con la bolsa, Momo quedó paralizada del susto, con los ojos como platos viendo las afiladas rocas en el fondo del oscuro abismo.

Otto, con la ayuda de Tyler, comenzó a jalar la correa de la bolsa para poner a salvo a su amiga. Cuando lo lograron, se alejaron por lo menos dos metros antes de sentarse a recuperar el aliento.

—Eso... estuvo... demasiado cerca —dijo entre jadeos la dragona. Todavía tenía los ojos bien abiertos del susto, y su pulso estaba anormalmente rápido—. Por lo menos... no perdimos... la bolsa...

Se fijó en la bolsa, dándose cuenta que desafortunadamente se había abierto cuando fue jalada. Un poco desesperada, con Otto y Tyler viendo la escena con preocupación, comenzó a revisar el contenido por si algo se hubiera perdido en el incidente. Con algo de tristeza miró a sus amigos; la bolsa había perdido la mitad, incluso más, de su contenido al abrirse accidentalmente.

Dejó la casi vacía bolsa en el suelo y fue con velocidad al borde del risco, asomando la cabeza al vacío. Mientras Otto revisaba lo que quedaba de la bolsa, la Gible vio una de las manzanas atascada entre dos rocas, unas cuantas bayas aranja que habían explotado al impactar en la dura superficie de las salientes y vio, con una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, el frasco de la tan valiosa poción hecho añicos en otra saliente, el líquido goteando en el abismo. Esa poción les había costado mucho dinero, además de que eran muy difíciles de conseguir, ya que venían de otra región.

—No importa —trató de animarla Otto, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, aún tenemos tres manzanas, unas cuantas bayas aranja y, más importante, el mapa.

—Si solo hubiera tenido más cuidado —dijo ella soltando unas lágrimas de frustración. No podía creer lo torpe que había sido—. Lo siento tanto...

—Tranquila, Mo —le dijo suavemente Tyler, metiendo la cabeza bajo su brazo—. Los accidentes ocurren. Este es un terreno muy irregular y que ni siquiera conocemos. Cosas como estas suelen pasar. No te preocupes.

Momo soltó un suspiro e intentó controlar el flujo de lágrimas de rabia. Tyler tenía razón, solo había sido un accidente. ¿Cómo iban a saber que había un masivo agujero en medio del camino? Esa era la descripción más exacta: un _agujero_. Tenía por lo menos cincuenta metros de ancho y cien de profundidad, el bosque continuando al otro lado del precipicio inusualmente oscuro, y se unía al acantilado que bordeaba al río. En el mapa no se señalaba nada parecido...

¡Eso era cierto! El mapa indicaba un camino bastante uniforme en constante ascenso al margen del río, no un enorme barranco de inmensa altura. Tal vez el mapa no lo mostraba porque el dibujante había dejado esa parte del bosque inexplorada. O tal vez cuando se dibujó el mapa, aquel accidente geográfico no existía...

Eso era imposible. Totalmente fuera de discusión. Tenía que ser lo primero.

—¿No les parece extraño este precipicio? —preguntó Tyler, recordando también los detalles gráficos del mapa.

Fue en eso cuando percibieron aquel olor. Era un ligero hedor metálico, como a quemado, parecido a cuando Tyler encendía leña para los días fríos, pero algo más sutil. Los tres se asomaron esta vez por el borde, fuera de la sombra de los árboles del bosque, esperando encontrar la fuente de aquel inusual y discordante aroma. Como era mediodía, el sol ya estaba en su cúspide en el despejado cielo desplegando con total libertad su brillo. Algo fuera de lugar resaltó en el fondo del precipicio. Como si un Charizard hubiera soltado un masivo torrente de lanzallamas, un sector de la pared opuesta del acantilado estaba completamente negro y carbonizado, extendiéndose hasta el fondo visible: era esa la razón por la cual la fosa se veía tan oscura. Incontables rocas de variados tamaños rodeaban la enorme quemadura. Pero lo más peculiar era que aquella parte quemada parecía ser el centro del abismo, las paredes como rodeándola y abriéndose cuando se encontraban con el risco de la corriente.

—_¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?_ —dijo casi sin voz Tyler, lleno de estupefacción. Miró sorprendido al Oshawott y luego a la Gible (que ya había dejado de lagrimear), y después de nuevo a la enorme chamusquina en la roca—. Es como si el Sr. Garchomp hubiera tenido un ataque de rabia.

Otto rio por lo bajo mientras Momo le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Tyler.

—Y... —empezó Otto, mirando a Tyler y a Momo. Estos dos negaron con la cabeza, sabiendo ya lo que iba a decir. No abandonarían su aventura, por más grande que fuese el obstáculo. Aunque aún había tiempo para volver, él sabía que sus amigos no lo harían. O por lo menos hasta llegar a su destino: el valle más allá de las montañas.

Y supo, por el corazón aventurero de Tyler y la actitud perseverante de Momo, que no podían abandonar su aventura así nada más. Vio en las intensas miradas de sus compañeros una extraordinaria determinación. O continuaban y regresaban con una nueva visión del mundo, o regresaban a casa sin nada más que unos golpes y rasguños que no valieron la pena. O arriesgarlo todo, o nada. Y él no sería el que les haría regresar; decidió ser el que los animaría a seguir hasta el final.

Siguieron con la mirada los bordes de aquel risco, buscando algún camino alternativo. Más a la izquierda, la pared hacía un arco y se conectaba con la pared opuesta. Eso podría servirles de camino, mas tendrían que hacer frente a varias depresiones y escaladas para poder llegar al otro lado. Pero eso no importaba, sus corazones ya estaban más que decididos.

Así resolvieron enfrentar aquel accidentado camino, preparándose para sortear entre bajadas empinadas y subidas desalentadoras. Retomaron su caminata, esta vez un poco más alejados del borde, un poco adentro del bosque, porque el suelo parecía más inestable en comparación al que bordeaba el río.

Apenas habían caminado unos metros cuando Momo se dio cuenta de que Tyler no les estaba acompañando. Se detuvieron nuevamente, atrasando de nuevo su desplazamiento. El Tepig se había quedado clavado en el lugar, con la mirada fija en los árboles al otro lado del precipicio. Mientras Otto se quedaba a esperarlos más allá, Momo fue a su lado y también miró al lugar observado por su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, buscando la razón de la distracción de Tyler. Él no se movía, sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel lugar y sus orejas encaraban hacia la misma dirección—. ¿Has visto algo?

—Si... —respondió en voz baja el Tepig, con los ojos clavados en los sombríos interiores del bosque opuesto—. Me pareció ver algo... Fue como un resplandor de...

Dejó la frase al aire, incompleta, concentrándose aún más en el sector frunciendo el ceño. Le pareció ver un pequeño movimiento, y en efecto, una ligera tonalidad anaranjado rojiza, igual a la que había visto momentos antes. De repente, un Ledyba salió zumbando en zigzag por encima del vacío, y luego se volvió a internar en los árboles.

—_Pfft_, solo era un Ledyba —le dijo Momo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda y guiñándole el ojo—. ¿Nos iremos ya o continuarás atrasando el viaje?

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el paciente Oshawott que miraba con curiosidad a Tyler mientras se acercaba. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué había visto cuando escucharon un silbido. Un sonido agudo que sobrepasó el canto constante de los pájaros y que se hacía más intenso con el pasar de los segundos. Un silbido que no parecía venir del bosque, sino del mismo cielo. Alzaron la vista, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol del mediodía, y apenas vieron un objeto diminuto haciéndose cada vez más grande, negro por el efecto de contraluz de la luz solar.

Se quedaron mirando el peculiar espectáculo, haciéndose algo de daño a la retina por el excesivo brillo, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Lo que sea que era eso, no cambiaba de posición en la extensión celeste del cielo; solo se agrandaba más y más.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tyler. Aquello no era un Pokémon. No era natural. Y se estaba acercando demasiado rápido.


	5. Capítulo 4: Estallido

**Capítulo 4**

Tyler no sabía qué era lo que le estaba atajando y le mantenía los pies pegados al suelo, siendo que su mente le estaba pidiendo a gritos que saliera corriendo. Había algo hipnótico en aquel objeto circular, cuyo agudo sonido le perforaba los tímpanos y le daba una terrible jaqueca. Aquel espantoso sonido le infundió un terror antes desconocido, un temor que le paralizó el cuerpo por unos momentos. Era algo innatural.

Miró a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que Momo ya había empezado a correr por refugio, y que Otto le estaba jalando la pata trasera. Notó cómo se movía con desesperación la boca de su amigo nutria, que al parecer le estaba gritando, y cayó en la cuenta de que no podía escuchar nada más que aquel fuerte chillido. Aliviado de que el cerdito por fin lo había notado, Otto indicó hacia la pendiente por donde habían venido y ambos echaron a correr.

Mientras escapaban, esquivando los arbustos y plantas e intentando no tropezarse al estar bajando a esa velocidad, vieron cómo bandadas de Pokémon ave salían volando de los árboles en dirección contraria a la fuente del sonido. Pero no eran solo las aves; centenares de Pokémon salían de sus escondites y trataban de alejarse del ruido lo más rápido que sus patas les permitían. En medio de aquel frenesí por escapar, Tyler dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia el risco que recién habían dejado, intentando distinguir el objeto en el cielo entre las hojas de los árboles, mientras un acobardado grupo de Nidoran pasaba a su lado.

Mientras el disparo de adrenalina hacía efecto en su cuerpo, vio que el objeto seguía ahí, ahora del tamaño de una sandía, difícil de ver a causa del sol. Pero algo más estaba ocurriendo. Casi imperceptible a causa del efecto de contraluz del sol, otro objeto, mucho más pequeño y veloz, se acercaba al más grande desde abajo. Tyler logró dominar su instinto de huir, ralentizando su corrida hasta detenerse. Y se fijó mejor en lo que ahora ocurría allí arriba.

Aquella diminuta sombra había alcanzado a la más grande, y esta vez Tyler estuvo seguro de que era un Pokémon, por la forma en que se había estado moviendo. El cerdito se atrevió a acercarse nuevamente hacia el risco, muy lentamente.

Apenas mirando atrás mientras evitaba las piedras y troncos que estaban en su camino, Otto le hizo señas a su amigo para detenerse, ya que había visto a Momo a su derecha. La dragona, acompañada de varios otros Pokémon asustados, estaba escondida detrás de una roca de considerable tamaño, y si no hubiera sido por la correa de la bolsa que permanecía visible al lado de la peña, la nutria no habría podido descifrar que su amiga se encontraba ahí. Se acercó a ella corriendo y se puso también tras la protección de la roca.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —preguntó Momo gritando, pero casi inaudible a causa del silbido. De repente, sus ojos se pusieron como platos—. ¡¿Y Tyler?!

—Está ahí... —dijo Otto, apuntando al individuo que lo estaba siguiendo. Giró la cabeza y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ese no era Tyler. Era un Zigzagoon.

—¿Pero no estaba contigo...? —gritó Momo para hacerse audible, pero la nutria ya había salido corriendo—. No me quedaré sola otra vez —dijo en voz baja, casi temblorosa, mientras salía en busca de sus dos amigos, entrecerrando un poco los ojos a causa del molesto chirrido. "_¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Por qué hace tanto ruido?_" pensó algo irritada, buscando febrilmente al Oshawott con la vista.

Finalmente los vio a los dos, a varios metros delante de ella. Pero no tuvo tiempo de acercarse, ya que en el momento en que puso un pie frente al otro, una luz tiñó al bosque de blanco y luego de rojo, haciéndola parar en seco. Por un momento pensó que fue una ilusión, pero al ver que el rojo no se iba, se imaginó que la luz no era producto de su mente y que provenía de otro lugar.

Y tenía razón: una masiva flor de fuego inerte se extendía por el lienzo celeste, cubriendo luego al sol con el posterior humo negro que dejaba. Era como una enorme masa amorfa infernal, borbotando con anaranjados y rojos que luego se transformaban en oscuro carbón, logrando un efecto de caleidoscopio.

Luego, llegó un silencio, tan esperado a causa del incesante chillido que recién había estado presente, pero a la vez extrañamente perturbador. Momo bajó la mirada de la bestia en el cielo hacia sus amigos.

Después de ver aquella bola de fuego y notar el silencio, Otto supo que algo andaba muy mal. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar al Tepig, el cerdito se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, colisionando de lleno con el Oshawott. Ambos cayeron al suelo acolchonado espectacularmente como consecuencia.

Pero justo cuando los dos amigos tocaron el suelo, y como para sumarse a aquella extraña e intimidante escena, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar. Pero no fue una corriente constante, sino que se intensificó de golpe. Los árboles eran zarandeados con tal violencia que parecían que se iban a partir a la mitad, y las hojas del suelo formaban enjambres marrones que dificultaban la visión. Simultáneamente al viento huracanado vino el sonido más fuerte; un estallido tan potente que Momo estuvo segura de que fue la razón por la cual los tres salieron despedidos varios metros hacia atrás. Mientras volaba por el aire, la Gible sintió como si el tiempo avanzara más lento, envuelta en aquel remolino de estruendos y violentas corrientes de aire.

El golpe de su caída le sacó el aire de los pulmones, y mientras luchaba por respirar, podía ver cómo ramas, hojas, varas e incluso pedazos enteros de árboles pasaban a toda velocidad en su campo de visión. Y tan pronto como había empezado aquella explosión sonora, se detuvo, dejando como secuela un agudo sonido persistente en el oído de todos. Aún no pudiendo razonar bien a causa de la rápida sucesión de eventos, Momo intentó levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía apoyar el brazo en el suelo sin sentir un terrible dolor. Prefirió quedarse ahí, sentada contra la roca en la que había colisionado al salir volando por la onda expansiva de la explosión, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos que no parecían estar a la vista, a pesar de que se sentía mareada y tenía la vista borrosa. Decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar.

Tyler y Otto tampoco habían tenido tanta suerte. Por la onda expansiva, ambos habían empezado a bajar rodando violentamente por la pendiente. Tyler se estrelló contra un árbol cuando hubieron recorrido al menos diez metros. A pesar de haberse detenido, igual fue frenéticamente zarandeado por las ráfagas de la explosión. Otto siguió rodando, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse mareado, y logró sostenerse de una raíz saliendo del suelo.

La nutria intentó levantarse, con el sentido de la audición temporalmente anulado por el agudo sonido posterior a la detonación, pero el viento era muy potente. La primera explosión había hecho un estruendo impresionante y breve, sin mencionar la espectacular onda de choque; pero luego aparecieron frentes de aire, con un rumor bajo y continuo, que movían de un lado a otro los árboles y desviaban de curso a los pájaros que intentaban escapar volando.

El viento pareció aminorar de velocidad, por lo que Otto se plantó firme y se puso de pie. Se tambaleó un poco pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio mientras volvía a subir la colina. Sin aviso, el viento dejó de soplar. Un silencio sepulcral se cernió. El Oshawott apresuró la marcha cuesta arriba hasta que vio a su amiga apoyada contra la misma piedra tras la cual se habían refugiado del chillido anteriormente. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y uno de sus brazos formaba un ángulo extraño. Se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Justo cuando llegaba apareció Tyler bajando por la pendiente. Se lo veía bastante magullado, con varios pequeños cortes y mechones de pelaje despeinados. El aspecto de Otto no era muy diferente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tyler, ya que se habían separado durante la caída. El párpado del cerdito se crispó un poco al notar que su voz sonaba más alta de lo normal, ya que ahora no se escuchaba ni un Pidgey, Starly o Chatot cantando.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? —devolvió la nutria. En seguida notó la forma en que el Tepig cojeaba y se sintió bastante culpable, a pesar de que el cerdito le dio una mirada de "no te preocupes". Entonces, miraron a la Gible y se dirigieron a ella para asistirla.

En el impávido silencio, ella los escuchó acercándose. Suspiró de alivio al ver que los dos estaban sanos y salvos (bueno, por lo menos estaban enteros).

* * *

—Bien, ¡abre la boca!

La pequeña Tepig hizo lo mandado y recibió una cucharada de puré de manzanas y bayas safre. Soltó una oleada de risitas, haciendo que el puré cayera por el costado de su boca. La Sra. Gabite se encargó de limpiarla con un pañito, hablando como bebé y riendo mientras lo hacía, intentando entretener a la pequeña.

—¡Fanny! —llamó la mamá dragona mientras metía otra cucharada de alimento en la boca de la bebé Pokémon. Momentos después, una pequeña Cleffa entró en los dormitorios de la guardería—. Mi pequeña, ¿puedes traer a Momo? La necesito un momento...

—¿A Momo? —preguntó la Cleffa, mirando de reojo a la cerdita—. Está bien. Pero no la vi en toda la mañana.

Diciendo eso se marchó, dejando a su madre con la bebé.

¿Cómo que no la había visto en toda la mañana? ¿Acaso las dos no dormían en ese mismo dormitorio? Tal vez su hija se había levantado antes y por eso no se había encontrado con la Cleffa. Seguramente estaba con Tyler y Otto, sus otros dos hijos adoptivos, jugando por ahí a ser aventureros o a las luchas.

Pero estaba hablando de Momo... Momo, la protestona, traviesa y nunca-se-despierta-temprano dragona. La única hija de su estirpe. Sentía que la conocía incluso más que a cada uno de sus otros hijos; tal vez era porque había nacido de su amor con Gamien. Tan tierna y juguetona, y, por todo el tiempo en que la crio, nunca (pero _nunca_) se había despertado temprano.

Pero... últimamente había estado muy distante, especialmente en la última semana. Apenas la había visto, ya que Momo había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con Ty y Otto planeando quién sabe qué. Como esos dos pequeños vivían ahora en aquella cueva en los bordes de la ciudad (por un capricho en donde se vio obligada a ceder), tampoco podía verlos a menudo. Ellos también podrían ser la razón por la cual su hija se había vuelto una madrugadora.

Antes de poder detenerlo, se le cruzó por la mente que tal vez Momo simplemente pensaba que ya no había espacio para ella ni en su agenda ni en su corazón de madre. No... ¿Cómo podría pensar que su hija, aquella que había crecido rodeada de todos sus hermanos adoptivos, estaba celosa?

... ¿Pero qué era lo que ocurría entonces? Quizá solo estuviera madurando y quería ser más independiente. Quizá estuviera planeando aventuras con sus dos amigos. Quizá.

Solo podía especular. A veces ya no sabía qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a su hija.

No supo bien por qué, pero de repente algo le dio mala espina. Era por el momento inidentificable, pero que le ató la garganta en un nudo de preocupación. Bajó por un segundo la cuchara y clavó una mirada perdida hacia la pared detrás de la Tepig. La bebé la miró con algo de inocente desconcierto y abrió la boca para recibir más comida.

Había algo raro.

La Sra. Gabite se acercó a la Tepig y le dio un beso en la frente—. Espérame aquí un momento, Estelita —le dijo con dulzura mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, la pequeña bebé mirándola con curiosidad, pero quedándose en su tapete.

La dragona cruzó la puerta, echando una última mirada a la apacible bebita. Entró en el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda y subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo. Faltaban al menos dos horas para el mediodía, y si su hija hubiera salido, estaba segura de que los vigías de la caseta la habrían visto marcharse de la ciudad. No sabía por qué pensó que había salido de la ciudad, pero tuvo la sensación de estar en lo cierto. Apuró un poco el ritmo de subida.

Llegó a la trampilla al final de las escaleras en caracol y le dio unos cuantos golpes para llamar a los guardias. No hubo respuesta. Golpeó un poco más fuerte. Nada.

Algo sorprendida ante la rudeza de no responder a su llamado, la Sra. Gabite abrió la trampilla sin avisar. El sol le dio de lleno en la cara mientras subía los últimos escalones y se preparaba para decir unas cuantas palabras a los groseros guardias contratados por su esposo. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente al notar algo indignante. ¡Los Bagon estaban durmiendo! Aquellos tres dragones que supuestamente tenían que estar vigilando las tres avenidas principales que salían del centro del pueblo, estaban pegando ojo como si fuera de noche.

Ya bastante asqueada ante su comportamiento, la Sra. Gabite luego notó la bandeja de comida en el suelo. Algo de la fruta estaba en el suelo, y también ensuciando la boca de uno de los Bagon. Bastante furiosa, volvió a bajar la trampilla y la escalera, formulando mentalmente regaños para lanzárselos a su esposo cuando estuviera de vuelta por haber empleado a semejantes salvajes para que hicieran de guardia. Ni siquiera habían estado despiertos. Ahora ya no podría saber si su hija se había marchado de la casa. Pero tampoco hubieran sabido si Pueblo Pasaje estaba bajo ataque porque a los vigías se les ocurrió dormir durante sus horas laborales. Quién sabía si también habían estado durmiendo las noches anteriores.

Ya se encargaría ella de despedirlos. Pero ahora tenía que buscar a su hija.

Llegando al final de los escalones, la mamá dragona cruzó el pasillo de nuevo, pasando de largo los dormitorios (donde se encontraba Estela), e irrumpió en el recibidor de la alcaldía desde la puerta detrás del escritorio de recepción. Flora, su hija Ivysaur, estaba en el escritorio del recibidor, archivando algunos papeles de su padre mientras jugaba con Luke el Shinx (todo con sus cepas). Ambos le sonrieron, y ella les devolvió la sonrisa. Continuó caminando hasta el arco de entrada.

Salió del edificio de la alcaldía (curiosamente, la boca del Garchomp era la entrada) y se dirigió a la tienda del frente. El sol bañaba la bulliciosa avenida principal de Pueblo Pasaje, rebosante de borrones de todos los colores e hirviendo de alegres voces entremezcladas con saludos y conversaciones casuales. Pasó entre un apurado Electabuzz, el cual casi atropelló a un Machop que llevaba varias cajas al intentar esquivar a la dragona que pasaba. Entró en el edificio morado con forma de Ambipom del frente y se acercó al mostrador. Mientras la Sra. Ambipom atendía a una muy agitada Bellosom, ayudándola a alcanzar los objetos que estaban más altos en las repisas, la Sra. Gabite se apoyó contra el mostrador y esperó a su amiga.

Había venido a la tienda de enfrente porque se le ocurrió que tal vez su hija había estado comprando objetos. Y pensó en objetos bastante específicos... objetos para una exploración, para una salida. Había una razón por la cual no había parado de hablar sobre Pokémon únicos del bosque y de las montañas últimamente, y también un motivo para sus ausencias inesperadas durante los últimos días. Y creyó haber averiguado por fin el porqué.

Si su amiga confirmaba que ella había estado adquiriendo esa clase de cosas, y si era el caso también Tyler u Otto, entonces podía estar prácticamente positiva de que en ese mismo momento se encontraban en el bosque. Y si eso era cierto... No quería ni pensarlo.

Una punzada de inquietud le sacudió el corazón, y le dificultó un poco la respiración. Quién sabía qué clase de peligros yacían en aquel horrendo lugar. Si salían lastimados, ella no estaría ahí para ayudarlos. Estarían completamente aislados, solos en aquel hostil ambiente, sin poder pedir la asistencia de nadie. La preocupación se le subió por la garganta, y tragó saliva varias veces mientras apretaba los puños con nerviosismo.

La Pokémon mono despidió con una sonrisa a la cliente, que salió con algo de urgencia por la entrada y se perdió de vista. La Sra. Gabite se giró hacia su amiga púrpura con una cara, que aunque disimulada, en seguida fue descifrada por la simio, cuya sonrisa flaqueó al verla de ese modo. Como transmitiéndose mudamente el sentimiento, la Ambipom no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño con simpatía, intentando imaginarse el problema que estaba a la mano en el momento.

—Selena... Tengo una pregunta para ti —le dijo la Sra. Gabite con tono serio, rayando la desesperación—. Es sobre Ty, Otto y mi hija...

—Dime —respondió con tono preocupado la Ambipom, dejando de lado el inventario que estaba realizando y levantando la vista hacia ella.

—Esos tres... ellos... ¿no han, ya sabes... comprado algo de aquí en los últimos días? —preguntó la mamá dragona, descargando gran parte de su inquietud en el temblor de su voz.

—Te puedo decir que ellos no compraron nada últimamente —le dijo levantando un poco las cejas ante la pregunta—, o eso creo... Hmm... La última vez que alguno de ellos vino fue cuando el Oshawott compró avellanas la semana pasada... Pero además de eso... te puedo decir que no los he visto por aquí.

—Oh, está bien... —dijo la Gabite, bajando la mirada. Sintió en el fondo que no tenía motivo para ocultar sus sospechas a su amiga más cercana, así que la miró a los ojos y las soltó—. Es que Ty, Otto y Momo han estado actuando bastante extraño... Se ausentaron varias veces en los almuerzos y se la pasan hablando en voz baja... Y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez–Digo que tengo el presentimiento de que se traen algo entre manos... ¿No comentaron o hablaron sobre algo extraño cuando estabas cerca? —le pareció algo precipitada la forma en que lo preguntó, pero sabía que su amiga lo entendería.

—¿Quieres decir que... están tramando hacer una salida? —inquirió la mona, en seguida descifrando la preocupación de su amiga—. Eso sería bastante imprudente de su parte, ¿no crees, Grace? ... ¿Sabes? Te puedo asegurar que, aunque lo hubieran planeado bien, no podrían haber ido, porque yo jamás les vendería cosas de ese estilo sin antes tener tu permiso.

La Ambipom le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante y tranquilizadora, y eso le ayudó a calmar más sus inquietos nervios.

—Pero... —insistió la Sra. Gabite, pretendiendo aclarar de una vez por todas el asunto—. ¿No has visto hoy a Momo? ¿O a Tyler o a Otto? ¿No los has visto pasar por aquí?

—Pues, no —dijo la Ambipom, torciendo un poco la boca—. Y eso que hoy abrí temprano la tienda —añadió para reforzar su declaración. Desvió la mirada hacia la entrada, por donde había ingresado un nuevo cliente, un Elekid—. Buenos días, Ray, ¿cómo está mi pequeñín favorito?

Selena le dirigió una mirada de disculpas, ya que tenía que atender al nuevo comprador—. Está bien, Selena. Avísame, por favor, si los ves —le pidió la Sra. Gabite. Seguidamente, echó a andar hacia la salida mientras pensaba en qué otros lugares podría encontrarse su hija en ese momento, si no estaba en el bosque.

Se detuvo justo en el umbral, pensando en las posibilidades. ¿A dónde podría haber ido su hija? En seguida se le ocurrió la respuesta más obvia: la cueva. Aquel agujero en esa enorme roca que sus dos hijos más rebeldes llamaban hogar. Esperaba encontrarlos a los tres, sentados en un círculo, hablando y discutiendo lugares a dónde ir si una salida se daba. Cosa que ella jamás permitiría.

Empezó a marchar tomando el camino a la izquierda, pensando que tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoica. Tal vez sus hijos ni siquiera estaban planeando algo de ese estilo. Pero su comportamiento extraño, sus ausencias y acciones decían lo contrario. Todo apuntaba a que se estaban arriesgando, pero que mantenían un perfil bajo para no levantar sospecha. Y eso era lo que le había estado dando mala espina. Solo que ahora rezaba para que no fuera cierto.

Una voz grave la hizo detenerse, una voz familiar y esperada, cuya reverberación le hizo vibrar el corazón. Se volvió hacia el origen.

Gamien... _¿Gamien?_

Su esposo andaba lentamente por la calle, acompañado de un Floatzel y un Breloom, encaminado hacia la Alcaldía. Muchos de los Pokémon pasantes saludaban al Alcalde cuando lo veían pasar, haciendo una pequeña inclinación o saludando abiertamente. Aunque inesperado, el regreso del tan querido Garchomp, representante de Pueblo Pasaje, fue bien recibido.

La Sra. Gabite se acercó corriendo hacia él, un sinfín de preguntas arremolinándose en su cabeza, la mayoría sobre por qué había regresado tan temprano de su viaje, o por qué llevaba el tórax vendado. Lo segundo le desbordó el sentimiento de desasosiego ya presente a causa de sus niños. No solo él parecía lastimado, sus guardaespaldas también tenían aspecto de haber estado en batalla.

Él la notó cuando estaba a apenas unos metros. Se detuvo e hizo gestos a los dos escoltas para que se adelantaran. Ambos obedecieron y dejaron a su jefe junto con su esposa. Al encontrarse, Grace abrazó a su esposo (un poco demasiado fuerte, según él) y le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor ante la brusquedad del apretón.

Al separarse, su esposa le miró de pies a cabeza con ojos inquisitivos, preparada para soltar el torrente de cuestionamientos y preocupaciones que le oprimían el pecho. Decidió ordenar las preguntas atendiendo la prioridad de cada una, pero resolvió dejar el asunto de los niños para el final. Le lanzó la primera con voz suave.

—¿Qué te ocurrió, Gamien, por _Arceus_?

—No es nada, Grace. Gajes del oficio —le dijo él con tono tranquilizador, guiñándole un ojo—. Tuvimos unos percances con el Alcalde de Pueblo Petra... Con el debido respeto, es realmente un salvaje...

—¿Te refieres a ese Golem descerebrado? —inquirió ella con algo de desaprobación—. Recuerdo cuando fui contigo a una de esas reuniones... Los pastelitos de su esposa casi me dejaron sin dientes. Ya me parecía que no sería fácil negociar con ellos.

—Y ya ves... Estábamos teniendo la más agradable discusión sobre el intercambio de rocas y hortalizas entre nuestros pueblos y de repente nos dice que no hay trato. Al parecer se enfureció ante mis insistentes preguntas y se puso agresivo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos teníamos a cientos de guardias tras nosotros. Debo admitir que bajé la guardia y terminé con esta fractura de costilla.

—¡Qué monstruo! ¡¿Y no les explicó por qué no había trato?!

—No, ni una palabra. Fue bastante extraña, la situación entera —continuó él, con un suspiro—. Pero me aseguraré de cortar el comercio agrícola con Pueblo Petra. A menos, claro, que el estimadísimo Alcalde pretenda disculparse. Estaremos esperándolo aquí —dijo con una media sonrisa.

Aquella expresión, tan familiar y reconfortante, le derritió el corazón a Grace. Bajando en la lista de cuestiones, Grace procedió a la siguiente pregunta. Esta vez, adoptó una postura de exasperación, expandiendo un poco las fosas nasales y poniendo los ojos en fina línea. Conociendo ya esa forma de actuar, Gamien se preparó para el ataque.

—Quiero saber hasta qué hora se supone que esos Bagon _holgaz_–

Su voz fue rápidamente ahogada por un fuerte sonido que hizo temblar ligeramente el suelo acompañado con una fuerte ráfaga de viento. La Sra. Gabite se sintió instantáneamente atrapada en el seguro abrazo de su marido, que lanzó su mirada a todas direcciones en busca de la posible dirección de la fuente del ruido.

El viento huracanado meció arbustos y echó jarrones. La mayoría de los gritos de susto fueron sobrepasados por el estruendo de la explosión sonora, pero cuando hubo terminado abruptamente, se escucharon aquí y allá alaridos prolongados entre los pobladores ahora estupefactos ante la repentina interrupción de sus actividades. En medio del silencio, el llanto de un Pokémon pequeño. Un llanto de desesperanza y que pedía auxilio.

El llanto de Estela.

En el momento en que Gamien logró identificar el origen de la detonación, su esposa logró separarse de su apretón, escurriéndose entre los petrificados pobladores hacia el edificio de la Alcaldía al rescate de su bebé. Casi atropelló al Floatzel y al Breloom que salieron del edificio y se pusieron a los lados del Garchomp.

Allá, lejos, justo encima de las primeras elevaciones montañosas que se podían observar desde Pueblo Pasaje, una nube de humo negro cubrió la luz del sol parcialmente. Algo había estallado en aquel lugar, pero el dragón estuvo seguro de que no fue causado por la furia de algún Pokémon. Eso era algo diferente. Era algo que le sacudió las raíces más profundas de sus recuerdos, particularmente las más dolorosas. En seguida se le vino a la cabeza una sola especie capaz de producir una explosión como esa. _Humanos_.

Eso no era bueno. Torció el gesto mientras intentaba evitar que un torrente de memorias pasara por su mente, unas especialmente atormentantes. Recordó aquellos uniformes negros, los gritos incesantes, la matanza a sangre fría... Si es que en verdad había humanos cerca, todo el pueblo podría estar en peligro. En toda su vida, aquella especie solo le había creado angustia, tristeza y dolor. Estaba determinado a proteger su pueblo de esos que le arrebataron tanto.

Y luego, un sonido silbante. En aquel silencio impropio de su tan conocido pueblo, un silbido perforante.


	6. Capítulo 5: Disputa

**Capítulo 5**

Sosteniendo una de aquellas ametralladoras que le había robado a un soldado de Rocket, y dos granadas en otra de las manos, el valiente chico se escondía detrás de un automóvil volcado, refugiado de la lluvia de balas que se dirigían hacia él. Miró de un costado a otro hacia la desierta calle, y vio a Brock tendido en el suelo a su izquierda, peligrosamente cerca del enemigo. Si no se apresuraba, matarían a su compañero. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. No era excusa eso de que lo había conocido recién, ya que como decía una de las reglas de su cuadrilla de rebeldes: "Jamás dejas a un hombre atrás".

"_Bien, aquí voy_", pensó, soltando un suspiro y luego inhalando profundamente. Por suerte le habían proveído con el chaleco antibalas más seguro, que detenía incluso misiles rastreadores de calor. Le sacó el seguro a una de las granadas (de metralla, por cierto) y la lanzó por encima del automóvil refugio. Espero los segundos correspondientes para que detonara y, cuando lo hizo, puso pies en polvorosa hacia Brock.

En medio de los gritos de sorpresa de los soldados de Rocket, Seth se escabulló hacia su compañero, lo agarró de las piernas y lo arrastró pesadamente. Como en cámara lenta, se agachó cuando vio venir un enorme proyectil de lanzacohetes y lo esquivó justo a tiempo, el cohete impactando en una pared y haciéndola volar en millones de pedazos. Mientras desde el edificio de Silph S.A. salían los refuerzos enemigos con escudos antibalas, Seth logró ponerse a cubierto tras junto al seminconsciente Brock tras una pared en frente mismo al edificio. Sabía que su posición ya quedó en evidencia, y lo único que podía esperar era ayuda.

A medida que los nuevos soldados se alineaban para proteger el edificio del ataque, los refuerzos rebeldes comenzaron a llegar marchando. Al chico lo llenó un enorme alivio cuando sintió el suelo literalmente temblar mientras sus aliados se acercaban. Con sus aliados a la vuelta de la esquina sintió de repente que podría vencer a todos esos soldados.

Se le ocurrió algo. Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados de la calle, para verificar si era seguro realizar aquella estupidez que acababa de improvisar en su mente. Vio de un lado, todavía a una distancia considerable, a los rebeldes, con sus característicos uniformes de color granate, avanzando lentamente, seguramente armados hasta los dientes; pero del otro lado vio acercándose un enorme vehículo. Un enorme tanque de guerra.

"_Oh, por San Magikarp_", pensó. De pronto, su idea de salir corriendo disparando a diestro y siniestro con la ametralladora le pareció tremendamente imprudente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del campo de batalla, y de una batalla que difícilmente ganaría.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer un llamado de auxilio a su bando, o salir huyendo a un callejón, o incluso pensar en algún plan para escaparse, el tanque abrió fuego.

El silbante proyectil impactó a metros frente a él, abriendo un agujero enorme en el pavimento y haciendo volar coches y postes de luz. Aquel hoyo que se abrió, negro como la oscuridad, empezó a agrandarse y a succionarlo todo... ¿_Succionar_?

Mientras el asfalto, los automóviles, los postes, e incluso los soldados que protegían el edificio eran atraídos sin remedio hacia los oscuros confines del hoyo, Seth hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sostenerse de los barrotes de una ventana. No logró atajar a tiempo a Brock, que fue llevado por aquella fuerza invisible hacia el agujero. Seth logró soltar un grito antes de que los barrotes cedieran y se encontrara cayendo dando vueltas en una mezcla de Ciudad Azafrán y el mismísimo infierno.

Y luego...

Por uno de esos actos reflejos que solo le ocurren a alguien cuando está soñando, Seth se levantó con tanta brusquedad que la camilla chilló en respuesta. Miró con desconcierto las ventanas tapadas por tablones, y el reducido tamaño de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Solo se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando cuando un muy sorprendido Brock irrumpió en el cuartito. Se tapó la boca con una mano en el acto.

—¡¿Pero qué _demonios_ te ocurre?! —le dijo disgustado Brock, con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz duro—. ¡Te he dicho que bajaras la voz!

—Lo siento... —dijo en voz baja Seth, sintiendo un sudor frío por todo su cuerpo y jadeando con pesadez en un intento de ralentizar su acelerado corazón—. No quise gritar...

Fue interrumpido por el sonido del aparato comunicador enganchado en la chaqueta de Brock. El hombre se retiró de la habitación para responder el llamado.

Seth se giró y puso los pies en el suelo, clavando los ojos en la oscurecida ventana. "_Fue solo un sueño_", pensó el chico. "_Bah, como si me hubieran dejado ir a una de esas misiones_". Había parecido tan real (bueno, por lo menos hasta la parte del tanque y sus misiles creadores de agujeros negros), y hasta pudo sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras apretaba el gatillo o sacaba el seguro de alguna granada. Estaba seguro de que tampoco dudaría hacer todo eso en el campo de batalla si se declaraba una guerra abierta (bueno, si es que le dejaban participar). Aunque había sido solo un sueño, logró paladear aquel sabor de venganza que tanto anhelaba.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo gris de la sudorosa frente y se puso de pie. Su estómago comenzó a rugir del hambre. Usando el reloj de sus necesidades alimenticias, Seth calculó que era mediodía. No podía creer que había pasado más de doce horas desde que se pusieron a esperar a quién sabe quién en aquella estúpida caseta. Que Brock le hubiera despertado a medianoche era una cosa; pero enviarlo a un lugar plagado de enemigos, sin ninguna clase de arma, y en donde tenía que esperar al señor no-me-aparezco-nunca era pedir _demasiado_. Si quería ir a alguna misión, tenía que ser una en donde pudiera matar a algún oficial de Rocket sin demasiados rodeos, y acompañado de los guerreros de élite más fieros de la oposición.

Acercándose a una de las tapiadas ventanas y viendo a través de una de las rendijas entre los tablones, logró distinguir en medio de la claridad del mediodía los imponentes edificios de Ciudad Azafrán. La caseta se encontraba detrás del ahora abandonado Gimnasio de la ciudad, fuera de ojos curiosos gracias a la ancha edificación. Por lo aparente, esa parte de la metrópolis ya no era tan frecuentada como antes: se podía ver por las evidentes señales de descuido presentes en los edificios cercanos, la maleza que crecía alrededor y en el apenas audible murmullo del ajetreo de la ciudad.

Seth pensaba que no volvería a ver aquella ciudad, con todo su encanto urbano y ritmo acelerado. Siendo Azafrán uno de los puntos de concentración más grandes de Rocket, Seth se había visto obligado a compartir terreno con su mismísimo enemigo solo semanas atrás, en su vida anterior. No tenía demasiado resentimiento por haberse escapado de su casa, pero una pequeña visita a su familia adoptiva hubiera sido agradable. Pero no podía hacerlo... Ahora era un fugitivo. No podía (más bien no quería) volver a mostrar la cara en aquel sitio. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sería demasiado incómodo para soportarlo.

Su mente flotó a los eventos que ocurrieron la semana anterior, especialmente a los primeros días cuando se unió a la Oposición. Aquellas magras camillas de esa caseta eran el paraíso en comparación a las camas que tenían en las instalaciones de entrenamiento de los rebeldes (si es que se les podía llamar camas). Como tenía que ponerse en forma si quería estar a la altura de sus compañeros más experimentados, lo habían enviado a la pequeña base de entrenamiento en una cueva bajo las mismísimas Cataratas Tohjo. Allí había empezado su entrenamiento junto con otros bajo las órdenes de un exlíder de gimnasio, Surge. A pesar de su dura personalidad, Surge tenía un gran espíritu de lucha, y los ojos de Seth se iluminaban admirados ante sus demostraciones de perseverancia.

Había pasado los últimos seis días haciendo circuitos en los alrededores de las cataratas, trepando paredes de roca, sorteando entre obstáculos. Su complexión de niño le ayudaba en cuestiones de habilidad, por lo que de alguna forma nunca llegaba último en los circuitos. En comparación a los otros novatos que entrenaban con Surge, él era muy joven. Era, en efecto, algo inesperado para la Oposición que alguien tan corto en edad estuviera tan dispuesto a luchar como él.

No había visto mucho de la Base Principal en los subsuelos de Ciudad Trigal, ya que lo enviaron directamente a fase de entrenamiento. Apenas alcanzó a entablar conversación con algunos comandantes, entre ellos un tal Eusine, alguien llamado Koga y una mujer bastante respetable de nombre Débora. Aún no estaba muy seguro de quién era la cabeza de esta resistencia, pero esperaba conocerlo algún día y ayudarlo a derrotar a Rocket.

Con la intención de conseguir más explicaciones de su acompañante en aquella aburrida misión, el chico se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta de la caseta hacia el toldo delantero, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral, Brock irrumpió en la habitación. Seth se apartó para dejarlo pasar mientras examinaba el rostro del hombre.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Seth, guardando la esperanza de que la aburrida misión hubiera sido cancelada.

—Bien, chico —dijo Brock, sin responder a su pregunta y sonriendo para sorpresa de Seth. El chico no estaba seguro de si era una sonrisa sarcástica o una sincera, ya que sus diminutos ojos no delataban nada—. Te tengo que explicar qué estamos hacemos aquí.

* * *

Habiendo buscado por varios minutos en los alrededores, Otto volvía a sus dos amigos junto a aquella roca en donde yacía recostada Momo. Traía dos firmes pedazos de corteza, presumiblemente desprendidas de algún árbol después de la violenta ráfaga, que usarían para evitar que el destrozado brazo de la Gible se moviera y le causara molestias hasta que pudieran encontrar ayuda médica profesional.

Tyler había, de alguna forma, vuelto a encontrar la bolsa que llevaban y, rasgando la correa para sujetarla, improvisó un vendaje para atajar las dos tablas que Otto consiguió. El resultado no fue muy estético, pero ayudó a Momo a sentir menos dolor mientras movía sus extremidades, procurando no forzar demasiado su roto brazo izquierdo.

Entre muecas y pequeños gemidos de dolor, asistieron a la dragona para levantarse. Procurando no soltar algunas lágrimas del intenso dolor en las costillas, Momo examinó a sus dos amigos. Habían tenido heridas peores en otras ocasiones. Lo más grave que pudo notar fue una profunda cortadura en la frente de su amigo nutria y el pómulo hinchado en el cerdito. Por las miradas que le dirigían podía decir que su aspecto debía de ser diez veces peor.

Soltó una risa nerviosa (que más bien pareció una queja de dolor) e hizo un gesto despreocupado con el brazo sano, intentando reconfortarlos al menos un poco. Y luego, como la misma ráfaga de viento que la había hecho volar, las imágenes de los sucesos recientes volvieron a ella.

—¡¿Pero qué Heatran fue eso?! —dijo con una voz algo temblorosa mientras levantaba la vista hacia las copas de los árboles y al cielo. Sus amigos la imitaron. Por supuesto, ahora ya no quedaba nada más que una espesa humareda negra tapando el sol.

—Apuesto a que si hubiera estallado más cerca ya no estaríamos aquí... —murmuró Tyler, recordando cómo él se había acercado más al estallido en lugar de haberse alejado.

—Tuvimos suerte —señaló Otto, bajando una sombría mirada a sus dos amigos—. La explosión fue a unos cien metros por encima de nosotros. Un poco más cerca y...

Mientras el golpe de realidad se asentaba, se dieron cuenta de lo afortunados que fueron, a pesar de aquellos mínimos rasguños. Sus vidas estuvieron a punto de escurrírseles... ¿Qué era ese objeto? ¿Por qué había estallado en ese lugar? ¿Por qué no estaban... muertos? Las preguntas rondaban en las cabezas de los tres pequeños Pokémon, llenándoles de inquietud y preocupación.

Otto miró con tristeza el brazo de su amiga. Ahora su aventura ya no parecía tan tentadora y emocionante. No podía perdonarse a sí mismo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía que tenía que haber detenido aquella travesía cuando aún podía hacerlo, antes de que alguno saliera lastimado. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho y hubieran regresado a Pueblo Pasaje, entonces no se habrían expuesto a tal peligro. Ahora era tarde. El daño estaba hecho. Y sabía que tenían que salir de allí si es que aquella explosión era la primera de muchas.

—Está bien... —dijo en voz alta Otto, mirando a sus dos amigos—. Nos largamos de aquí. No quiero estar aquí si es que–

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —le interrumpió Tyler, frunciendo el ceño. No podía creer que su amigo, después de toda aquella planeación que hicieron los días anteriores, estaba pensando en abandonar la aventura. Esperaba que por una vez su amigo lo apoyase en una de sus (muy alocadas) ideas de salida, dejando de lado su preocupación al estilo maternal. Le pareció por un momento haberlo convencido al fin, pero debía haberlo sabido. Si es que había solo un poquito de peligro, tenía que olvidarse de contar con su apoyo. Siempre ocurría eso—. No me digas que no quieres continuar.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —le soltó Otto, ladeando la cabeza extrañado. Era imposible que su amigo no hubiera sido capaz de entender la gravedad del asunto. Creía que cualquiera lo entendería con una bomba estallando frente a sus propias narices—. Tyler, tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que volver a Pueblo Pasaje.

—_¿Qué?_ ¡Pero ni siquiera hemos llegado al paso montañoso! —reclamó el cerdito. Estaban tan cerca que casi podían verlo, pero ahora esto. Era oficial. La nutria no lo apoyaría. Pero él no quería rendirse ahora: él quería continuar hasta el final del viaje, costara lo que costara—. ¡Tenemos que continuar si queremos llegar al otro lado de las montañas!

—¡Pero por Dialga, Tyler! ¡No has visto lo que acaba de ocurrir! —casi gritó el Oshawott. Incluso cuando ya era tarde, intentaría por lo menos hacerle entrar en razón para hacerles volver. Y eso apremiaba si es que el lugar estaba en la mira para un segundo ataque—. ¡Tenemos que volver!

—Pero si volvemos puede que no tengamos la oportunidad de salir de nuevo —señaló Ty, enojándose ante la falta de comprensión de su amigo—. ¡Cuando mamá vea lo que nos ocurrió, ya no nos dejará salir nunca! Además... —dijo, acercándose a la bolsa cuya cuerda estaba rasgada—, contamos con comida suficiente para dos días enteros, si es que reducimos las raciones...

—¡Acaso no ves lo que le pasó a Momo! ¡Ella necesita atención médica! _¡Ahora!_ —le lanzó de repente Otto, dando un paso hacia él y apretando los puños, con una mirada que habría hecho retroceder a cualquiera. El Tepig no hizo más que arquear un poco las cejas. Otto señaló hacia el cielo, hacia la nube negra—. ¡Eso no era un Pokémon! ¡Ni siquiera parecía natural! ¡Si es que quieres que salgamos más lastimados de esta, pues continuaremos!

Tyler levantó aún más las cejas, algo ofendido por la declaración. Por supuesto que no quería que salieran lastimados... Solo quería continuar con lo que habían empezado.

—Si lo recuerdo bien, fue tuya la idea de salir hoy —murmuró el Tepig, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Sentía cómo aumentaba la temperatura a su alrededor. Unas pequeñas flamitas empezaron a salir de sus fosas nasales cada vez que exhalaba—. Fue _tuya_ la idea. Yo quería salir ayer... Si hubiéramos salido ayer, esto no habría ocurrido...

Momo los miraba a ambos, con el rostro impregnado de tristeza y dolor. No soportaba presenciar discusiones, y menos si eran sus amigos. Juzgando por las apariencias, esto iría de mal en peor—. Otto... —logró decir ella, pero en voz muy baja. Ni el Oshawott ni el Tepig advirtieron su tenue llamado.

—_¡Aaah!_ Así que esto es mi culpa —Otto hervía de rabia. Sin darse cuenta tenía la mano en la vieira de su vientre, preparándose para lanzarla—. ¡No fui yo el que se quedó observando los hermosos fuegos artificiales mientras nos hacía volar un enorme huracán!

—¡Si hubiéramos salido ayer...! —Tyler comenzó a gritar. Le indignaba que su amigo hubiese cambiado de opinión sobre su aventura tan de repente y ahora estuviese intentando cancelarla, siendo que ya habían recorrido un buen tramo—. ¡SI HUBIÉRAMOS SALIDO _AYER_...!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —interrumpió Otto—. ¡Apuesto a que mamá hubiera tenido un infarto —levantó nuevamente la mano hacia el cielo— si veía eso en el cielo y nosotros no estábamos en el pueblo! ¡Pues mira! ¡_No_ estamos en el pueblo y mamá se pondrá muy mal!

—¡Pues, que te quede claro, yo no suspenderé esto, llueva o truene! ¡No por _cobardes_ como tú!

Eso fue todo.

Como la explosión de hace un momento, la furia de la nutria detonó. Al mismo tiempo que la Gible profería un grito, la nutria sacó de su lugar aquella pequeña arma natural que tenía, lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cerdito. De la sorpresa, el Tepig no se movió, recibiendo una tajada en el pómulo que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Como por arte de magia, la vieira estuvo de vuelta en la mano del Oshawott, que miró con furia a su amigo.

Levantando su cabeza, Tyler fulminó con la mirada a Otto. Sintió algo cálido recorriendo su mejilla: el corte empezó a sangrar ligeramente.

—¡PUES CONTINÚA TÚ SOLO! —soltó al fin el Oshawott.

Repitiendo "no" varias veces en voz baja, la Gible miró con lágrimas en los ojos a uno y después al otro. Con un bufido, el Tepig les dio la espalda y se internó cojeando en el bosque nuevamente hacia el acantilado, dejando al Oshawott y a la Gible solos.

* * *

Conociendo ya aquel chillido, el Sr. Garchomp no pudo hacer más que agrandar los ojos con sorpresa, ya que al siguiente segundo era lanzado hacia atrás por una bola de fuego que impactó justo en el suelo frente a él. Incorporándose nuevamente, escuchó dos ruidos sordos a ambos costados, y supo que Angus y Sealern también fueron derribados. Varios silbidos más, y algunas casas estallaron en llamas.

Entre los gritos desesperados de los pobladores, el calor de los incendios y el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer, Gamien intentó enfocar su visión. Sus ojos daban vueltas y sintió un dolor punzante en las sienes. Dos pares de manos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

—¿Está bien, jefe? —le preguntó el Floatzel, con la mirada fija a la entrada del pueblo, de donde seguían viniendo los ataques.

—Estoy bien, Sealern, estoy bien, solo un poco mareado... —aseguró Gamien, aún intentando dar sentido al borrón que era su vista. Se dio cuenta que estaban casi al lado de la Alcaldía, por lo que calculó que volaron al menos tres metros por el ataque—. ¿No puedes identificar al agresor? No veo ni mis manos —pudo distinguir otra bola ígnea viajando a toda velocidad hacia ellos—. ¡Por un demonio!

Los tres Pokémon saltaron hacia un costado para apartarse, y el fuego dejó una negra marca en la pared del edificio con forma de Garchomp. Pueblo Pasaje estaba claramente bajo ataque, pero no se escuchaba la alarma de aviso... Algo andaba mal.

—Es un Arcanine —dijo Angus, apretando los puños—. A este paso destruirá el pueblo entero. ¡¿Qué _rayos_ le ocurre a ese tipo?!

—Angus, Sealern —comandó el Garchomp, levantando las cuchillas de sus brazos—. ¡Vayan! ¡Reténganlo! ¡Iré a sonar el aviso!

El Floatzel y el Breelom gruñeron y dieron un asentimiento con la cabeza, corriendo hacia el agitado Arcanine por entre la multitud en pánico. El Garchomp no desperdició tiempo y fue directo a la entrada de la Alcaldía, la atravesó y sopesó los daños al edificio. Algo del fuego del ataque anterior había ingresado por la ventana, dejando carbonizada a la pared del marco. La Ivysaur (no recordaba bien su nombre, pero le pareció que era Flor) y el pequeño Shinx (Lenny o algo así) estaban acurrucados en una esquina, mirando con temor la ventana. Al ver entrar a su padre adoptivo, fueron corriendo hacia él.

—¡Busquen a todos sus hermanos y llévenlos al sótano! —dijo el dragón con voz autoritaria. Los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia la salida sin decir una palabra—. ¡No! ¡Esperen! Yo me encargaré de los que están afuera. Mientras tanto, busquen a Grace y a todos los que están dentro del edificio y vayan al sótano.

Los tres Pokémon desfilaron con velocidad por el pasillo (los dos niños y el Alcalde), separándose para tomar sus respectivos caminos. Gamien pasó de largo varias puertas, incluyendo las puertas dobles de la guardería, y se dirigió a las escaleras de caracol que conducían al puesto de control en la terraza.

Mientras recorría a toda velocidad el tramo en espiral de la escalera, intentó no perder de vista la escena que se desarrollaba en el exterior a través de las ventanillas de la pared. Pobladores gritando, algunos corriendo cegados por el miedo y otros más valientes oponiendo resistencia (entre ellos Angus y Sealern) intentando derribar al Arcanine. El canino de fuego lanzaba llamarada tras llamarada, encendiendo cada vez más casas mientras intentaba zafarse de sus oponentes. Le pareció escuchar que alguien decía "¡Hay otro! ¡En la Segunda!", pero no tuvo tiempo de verificarlo porque ya había alcanzado la trampilla.

La abrió de golpe, subiendo con velocidad los últimos escalones y alcanzando la campana, que hizo sonar con todas sus fuerzas. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, hasta que sus brazos empezaron a arder del cansancio. Guardaba esperanzas de que el aviso fuera oído por al menos el pueblo más cercano. Pensó que nunca usarían este llamado, que solo en caso de que un ataque (justo como ocurría en ese momento) ocurriese debía ser activado. Esperaba que el sonido de la alarma llegara a oídos de la comisaría de Ciudad Raicueva, el poblado más grande de la zona, y así conseguir refuerzos. Sí, refuerzos. Y muchos de ellos.

No quería ni pensar que su Pueblo, aquel lugar que era su hogar desde hace tanto tiempo, podría estar siendo atacado por aquellos de los que tanto había intentado escapar. Aquella explosión sobre las colinas era una mala señal, un mal agüero, y ya le parecía que solo significaba problemas.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

Mientras continuaba con su vaivén, Gamien echó un vistazo sobre la baranda del mirador hacia la calle más abajo. Angus no hacía más que esquivar las bolas de fuego que lanzaba el Arcanine, esperando un momento de debilidad para lanzar una de sus infames patadas. Sin embargo, Sealern no se encontraba con él. Gamien se giró hacia el lado opuesto, hacia la Segunda Calle, y vio que el Floatzel estaba luchando contra un segundo Arcanine, que se abstenía de lanzar fuego y se inclinaba más hacia la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Gritos, golpes, mordidas por doquier.

Izquierda, derecha. ¿Qué es lo que querían estos Arcanine? ¿De dónde habían salido tantos? ¿Por qué no se había percatado nadie de su presencia?— ... ¿Jefe? —escuchó Gamien una voz (que a su parecer adormilada), y giró la cabeza hacia la fuente. Uno de los guardias Bagon parecía haberse despertado recién de una buena noche de sueño—. ... ¿Qué hace aquí, jefe?

Pasaron varios momentos antes de que el Bagon pusiera los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. El Sr. Garchomp estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas cuando notó algo en la Tercera Calle, a su derecha. _Tres_ Arcanine más se acercaban hacia la Alcaldía. Y no solo eso: uno de ellos había fijado su mirada arriba en la caseta, lo había visto y se preparaba para lanzar un ataque ígneo.

—¡ABAJO! —gritó el Garchomp, soltando inmediatamente la campana y señalando la trampilla con desesperación. El Bagon prácticamente se lanzó por el hoyo, seguido por Gamien. Justo cuando la cola del dragón lograba entrar completamente en la trampilla, el ataque flamígero llegó. El calor fue muy intenso en las escaleras de caracol, e hizo que el Bagon lanzara un grito al observar cómo el fuego lograba traspasar la trampilla de igual manera.

Cubriéndose la cara por la intensidad del fuego, el Sr. Garchomp abrió la trampilla... solo para encontrar que la caseta ya no estaba: había sido reemplazada por una versión chamuscada, completamente ennegrecida y sin ninguna clase de techo. Apartó la mano de la puerta de madera al darse cuenta de que esta estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Ese ataque había sido anormalmente potente... La verdad era que aquellos Arcanine estaban demostrando ser realmente muy fuertes. Tenían como una fuerza que sobrepasaba a las de los de su especie... una fuerza que solo podrían haber conseguido de...

Gamien salió por la trampilla y se quedó parado en la cima de la cabeza del Garchomp (el edificio de la Alcaldía), observando con dureza a los indeseables visitantes. Buscaba con la mirada a uno de los perros de fuego en particular, porque estaba seguro de que estaría ahí...

Pasando sus ojos por cada Arcanine, yendo desde sus negras narices hasta sus amarillas melenas; desde sus franjas negras hasta las "R" pintadas en el lomo.

Y lo vio. En medio del grupo de tres. Un poco más alto y robusto, el pelaje más rojizo, con una cicatriz atravesando verticalmente el párpado derecho. Se acercaba a la Alcaldía, y cuando llegó a la circunferencia del edificio profirió un fuerte ladrido. Inmediatamente los Arcanine se quedaron inmóviles. Solo en eso notó Gamien que Sealern y Angus estaban al borde del desmayo y que apenas podían mantenerse en pie.

—¡Arcane! —gritó Gamien, haciéndose oír sobre los gritos de su gente, que corría por refugio o intentaba apagar las llamas ahora que los ataques habían cesado. Al escuchar al Alcalde, el pueblo quedó en silencio. En un silencio sepulcral—. ¡Sabes que eso no era necesario!

El enorme Arcanine levantó la mirada, conectándola con la del Garchomp. Una sonrisa burlona empezó a extenderse por su letal hocico.

Cuando el canino habló, unos cuantos pobladores no pudieron contener un alarido: su voz era grave, como si estuviera gruñendo o ladrando, pero su tono era calmado—. No te preocupes, Gamien. Solo he venido para una cosa... y solo _una_ cosa.

Con sus ojos fulminantes, el Arcanine amenazó a Gamien, penetrando con su mirada hasta los mismos fondos de su cordura. Aquella mirada que siempre incomodó con facilidad al dragón.

—He venido por el Tepig.


End file.
